Beauty and the beast Pikachu407 style
by xXxBloodyPrincess01xXx
Summary: Jaden Yu-gi-oh GX was cursed to be a beast forever if he never learned to love. Misaki is a beautiful girl who wants adventure. Sora is over-protective of her older sister. Will Jaden and Misaki fall in love? Parody of beauty and the beast.
1. Introduction

Pikachu407: "Hello people of all ages around the world! You can all call me Sora."

Saiyuki729: "Hi. I'm Saiyuki729, but please call me Misaki"

Sakura307: "Hi there! I'm Sakura307, but just call me Kisa"

Sora: "Were the Nanaki girls. And were new around here, so please be nice in my story."

Misaki: "Better get started Sora."

Sora: "Right"

Kisa: "On with the story!"

--

Chapter 1: The Introduction

Once upon a time, In a far away land A young prince lived in a shining castle. His name was Jaden (Yu-Gi-Oh GX). Although he had everything his heart desired, Jaden was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, An old beggar woman cam came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Jaden sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away.

But she warned him, not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, The old woman's ugliness melted to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Freya. (Mythical detective Loki ragnarok)

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for Freya had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, She transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose that she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 18th birthday.

If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

--

Sora: "Hope ya like it next chapter coming up! Also, Jaden is his older self

Misaki: "Remember that we don't own anything except that pikachu407 owns the story."

Kisa: "R&R!"


	2. Ch 2 :Quiet village

Sora: "Hey there people. Here's the other chapter. The main character is.." (Drum roll) "Misaki!"

Misaki: "Why?"

Sora: "Just thought I'd be nice. After all this is your favorite Disney princess, right?"

Kisa: "You got that right"

Misaki: "What are we waiting for? Get the story rolling."

Sora: "I want to say something first. If you'd noticed I have changed the Japanese names to the English version"

Three of them: "On with the story!"

(A/N: I don't own anything in here. Also, FWI Misaki and Kisa are my sisters.)

--

Chapter 2: Quiet village

One morning, A young girl that was 17 came out of a cottage. She put the book that she had in her hand and put it into the basket she was also had. Two brown birds chirped as they passed the young girl. She had fair skin, black hair that was tied into a pony tail, a light blue sun dress, a necklace with half of the left of a angel wing, and white high heels. (A/N: Not that high though) Her name was Misaki. (A/N: My older sister) As she headed to town she started to sing.

Misaki: **"Little town, It's a quiet village**

**Every day, like the one before**

**Little town, Full of little people**

**Waking up to say…"**

(Then people started to show up every were!)

Mario (Mario): **"Bon jour!" **(He said as he opened his window)

Kira (Bleach): "**Bon jour!" **(He opened the window to his meat shop)

Marge (The Simpsons): **"Bon jour!" **(She was dusting off a quilt in the window)

Ron (Kim Possible) : **"Bon jour!" **(He came out of the chimney next to the Marge)

Lisa (The Simpsons) : **"Bon jour!" **

Misaki: **"There goes the baker with his tray like always**

(Luigi was walking with a tray full of bread. Daisy comes out and takes one)

**The same old bread and rolls to sell**

**Ev'ry morning just the same **

(Miroku was rolling a wheel barrow full of pumpkins & said hello to her. She bowed and continued to sing)

**Since the morning that we came**

**To this poor provincial Town…"**

The Baker was Luigi (Mario). He was carrying a tray with little bread on it. He passed behind Misaki and said "Good-a morning Misaki!" She turned around and said "Good morning Luigi." He put his tray in his and Mario's shop window. "Where are you off to-a, today?" he asked. "The book shop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk, and an ogre and a-" she was cut off by Luigi.

"That's-a nice. Mario! Please-a don't eat the cinnamon rolls!"

"Sorry." Mario said as he was seen with cinnamon rolls in his mouth.

Misaki just shrugged and walked away.

Kim (Kim possible) : **"Look there she goes. That girl is strange no question."**

Rouge (Sonic) : **"Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"**

Sasuke (Naruto) : **"Never part of any crowd"**

Knuckles (Sonic) : **" 'Cause her head's up on some cloud"**

Town people: **"No denying she's a funny girl that Misaki"**

(Misaki jumped on a moving carriage. The driver was known as Lee (Naruto) and he didn't notice that she was there.)

Lee: **"Bon jour!" **(He said to Hinata, who was walking)

Hinata (Naruto): **"Good day!"**

Lee:** "How is your family?"**

(A young girl was at a shop, buying some meat.)

Kagome (Inuyasha): **"Bon jour!"**

Koga (inuyasha): **"Good day"**

(He handed her a piece of meat)

Kagome: **"How is your wife?"**

(Koga turned around and was hit in the head with a rolling pin by Ayame. "Ow!" He yelled.

Miss helpful (The Mr. Men show) had a lot in her hands that they were falling off of her hands.)

Miss helpful: **"I need six eggs!"**

Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men show): **"That's too expencive"**

Misaki: **"There must be more than this provincial life"**

She jumped off of the carriage and entered a little library. Professor Oak (pokemon) smiled and said "Ah, Misaki!"

She smiled and said "Good morning professor. I've come to return the book I borrowed." She got the book out of the basket and gave it to him. "Finished already?" he replied in surprise. "Oh, I couldn't put it down. Do you have anything new?" she climbed the ladder and was searching for a book.

He laughed and said "Not since yesterday!" he put he book in a shelf. Misaki looked at him and smiled. "That's all right. I'll borrow…"

She took a blue book out of a shelf. "This one!" she then handed it to him.

"That one?! But, you've read it twice!" He said. Misaki's smile just got more bigger.

"Well, it's my favorite!" She rolled the stairs. "Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise-" She got off the ladder as he continued to laugh. He put his arm around her and said "If you like it so much, it's yours" She was outside "But sir!" she was about to re-enter the store, but he stopped her. "I insist!"

She smiled and said "Well, Thank you! Thank you very much!" She opened the book and started to read.

Riku: **"Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar"**

(She jumps a rope and gives Reiya (Mythical detective Loki ragnarok) a pat on the head.)

**I wonder if she's feeling well."**

Bart: (The Simpsons) "**With a dreamy far off look**"

Homer: (The Simpsons) "**And her nose stuck in a book"**

All: "**What a puzzle to the rest of us that girl!**"

Misaki sat down in a fountain. Pikachu, Buiezel, Chimchar, Turtwig, Staravia, Happiny, Croagunk, Sudowoodo, Piplup, Buneary, Skity, Beautifly, Glaceon, Munchlax, Blaziken, and a Bulbasaur were passing by. They stopped when they saw Misaki with a book. They stood around her and took a look at the book.

Misaki: **"****Oh, isn't this amazing?**

(She hold the book in front of Pikachu)

**It's my favorite part because, you'll see.. **

(Holds it in front of Turtwig)

**Here's where she meets prince charming **

(Turtwig bites a piece of the book)

**But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!"**

Ash showed up and said "Come on you guys!" When he said that the pokemon started to follow him, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn. Brock was running toward Misaki, with his eyes shaped like hearts, but was attacked by Croagunk with his poison gab. Once Brock was out cold, Croagunk grabbed one of his legs and dragged him. Misaki shrugged it off and continued to read.

Sakura (Naruto) was just walking with her sensei Kakashi (Naruto)

Sakura**: "Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty**

**Her looks have got no parallel" **

Kakashi: **"But behind that fair façade**

**I'm afraid she's rather odd**

**Very different from the rest if us"**

(Misaki kept reading and walked up to a two wheeled wagon. She walked toward it and made it unharmed. Hanatarou (Bleach) and Mr. Bump (The Mr men show) got hit in the lower chin part and fainted.)

Everyone (Except Misaki): "**She's nothing like the rest of us**

**Yes, different from the rest of us is Misaki!"**

A flock of ducks were flying by, when all of a sudden a gunshot was heard. One of the ducks got hit in the process. The duck came flying down. A short alien that had a red shirt, green skirt-like thing (A/N: I suck at describing) , red and white shoes, and a green helmet that covered his face was running around trying to catch the falling duck with a brown sack.

His name was Marvin (Looney tunes). He held the sack out and waited for the duck to land in it, but instead it landed next to him. He picked it up and put it inside the sack.

He then ran to a taller man that had two guns. He had white hair, a black hat (A/N: Like the Paul Revier), a black cape, & a white and black clothes. (A/N: He's from Saiyuki realod)

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot Hazel!" Marvin jumped in excitement. "You're the greatest hunter in the world!"

"Yes, I know Marvin." He said and walked away. Marvin got a piece of deerskin off the ground and started following Hazel. "No beast alive stands a chance against you!" He jumped again. "And no girl for that matter."

"It's true Marv." he said as he picked the alien up. "And I got my sights set on that one." he pointed to Misaki, who was buying a piece of bread. "The inventors daughter?" Marvin said in surprise. "But people say that her younger sister won't let anyone near her! Let alone talk to her." he added.

"Still, she's the one. The lucky girl I'm going to marry." He then let go of him.

"But she's.." he didn't finish because he was interrupted. "The most beautiful girl in town"

Marvin got up and said "I know but.." He was hit in the eye by accident when hazel handed him one of his guns. "Ow!" he said silently. "That makes her the best" Hazel got a hold of his shirt and lifted him up.

"And don't I deserve the best?" He gave him a look. Marvin started trembling.

"Well of course you do-" he dropped him again. "Misaki! Were are you?" A voice was heard, but Misaki was too busy reading to hear it. They just shrugged it off.

Hazel: **"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her**

**I said she's gorgeous and I fell**

(He took the gun from Marvin and looked at himself on a shinny pan that was by the store they were standing.)

**Here in this town, there is only she **

**Who is beautiful as me**

(Misaki passed by and paid no attention to him or his friend. (A/N: More like his servant) Marvin tried to tell him but he kept singing)

**So I'm making plans to woo and marry her."**

Hazel turned around and didn't see Misaki. He spots her leaving and follows her.

Jessie (Pokemon), Vicky (Fairly odd parents), and Betty (Jimmy neutron) were watching Hazel as they were pumping water from a well.

Jessie, Vicky, and Betty: **"Look there he goes. Isn't he dream?**

(Marvin looked at them dreamily but they didn't pay attention to him)

**Monsieur Hazel, Oh! He's so cute!**

(When they said his name Marvin got squirted with water)

**Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing"**

(Marvin got up and gave them an angry look before trying to catch up with Hazel)

**He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute!"**

(The tree girls fainted while Hazel tried to keep up with Misaki, but it was getting harder as she was headed toward a busy street.)

Ron (Kim possible): **"Bon jour!"**

Hazel: **"Pardon"**

Sango (Inuyasha): **"Good day!"**

Jirou (Black blood brothers): **"Mais oui!" **

Misty (Pokemon): **"You call this bacon?"**

Dawn (Pokemon): **"What lovely grapes!"**

May (Pokemon): **"Some cheese!"**

Kotaro (Black blood brothers): **"Ten yards!"**

May: **"One pound!"**

Hazel: **" 'Scuse me!"**

??: **"Misaki!"**

Professor Oak (Pokemon): **"I'll get a knife!"**

Hazel: **"Please let me through!"**

??: **"Misaki! Wait!"**

Mimiko (Black blood brothers): **"This bread!"**

Donald duck (Kingdom of hearts): **"Those fish!" **

Mimiko: **"It's stale!"**

Donald duck: **"They smell!"**

Dizzy (Guilty gear): **"Madame's mistaken!" **

(Misaki took her attention off from the book)

Misaki: **"There must be more than this provincial life!"**

(She continues to read)

(A crowd surrounds Hazel)

Hazel: **"Just watch as I'm going to make Misaki my wife!"**

(They surround him)

Town people:** "Look there she goes, that girl is strange but special**

(Hazel tries to look for a way to get to Misaki. He then makes his way to a house and climbs)

**A most peculiar mademoiselle!**

**It's a pity and a sin**

**She doesn't quite fit in**

'**cause she really is a funny girl**

**A beauty but a funny girl**

**She really is a funny girl! That Misaki!"**

(They watched her leave and she paid no attention to them)

C.C (Code geass): **"Bon jour!"**

Daffy duck (Looney tunes): **"Bon jour!"**

Ace bunny (Loonatics unleashed): **"Bon jour!"**

Nunnally (Code geass): **"Bon jour!"**

Zoey (Pokemon): **"Bon jour!"**

Daisuke (D.N Angel): **"Bon jour!"**

Misaki turns around after the song ended, but then the town folk got back to work. She shrugged it off and continued to read. Hazel jumped form the roof and landed in front of her.

"Hello Misaki." He greeted her. Misaki saw him and said "Bon jour Hazel." She said and continued to read, but he snatched the book. "May I have my book back?" She turned around and held her hand out.

"How can you read this?" he flipped through the pages and gave a confused look "There's no pictures!"

"Well some people use their imagination" she said as she crossed her arms.

"Misaki, It's about time you get your head out of those books and pay attention to more important things.." He threw the book and it landed in a mud puddle. She bend down to get it but then he stood in front of her again. "Like me" He finished and gave her a smile.

Jessie, Vicky, and Betty were a few yards away from them, they just sighed in unison.

"Oh give me a break.." A person said as she and her friends finally caught up with her. The female was Sora. She had a black shirt that was covered by a black vest, dark blue jean skirt with black leggings, her hair was tied up, She had a necklace with half of a right angel wing, and black converse. Her friends were Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida (Bleach), Ash, Brock, May Misty, Max, Dawn (Pokemon), Jesse and Alexis (Yu-gi-oh GX)

Sora was another girl that the whole town thought was odd. She was never seen wearing a dress, not even to a party. She really didn't care at all, as long as she, Misaki, and her father were alright.

"The whole town is talking about it." He kept talking, not even noticing that Misaki wasn't listening that well to him because she tried to reach for her book.

"Man…Hasn't he learned that it's not polite to snoop in people's business?" Rukia said as she crossed her arms.

"Next time, I really shouldn't listen to Misaki" Sora said

"Why?" Orihime asked

"Because, My sister told me I have to be nice to him." Sora said.

"Wonder if he'll ever back off." Ichigo added Hazel gave them a look before continuing to talk to Misaki.

"It's not right for a woman to read" He said. Misaki managed to get a hold of the book. Sora walked up to her and helped her up. "Thank you " Misaki whispered to her.

"Soon she starts getting ideas… and thinking…" He gave her a confused look.

"Hazel, you are positively primeval." Misaki said as she finished to wipe her book off with the cloth Rukia handed her.

"Why, thank you Misaki." He slid his way around Sora and got a hold of Misaki In this process he pushed Sora to the floor. He put arms around Misaki and started to push her toward a place.

"Hey, whaddya say you and I walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies." Hazel said

"Maybe some other time." Misaki was trying to worm her way out of Hazel's grasp. She wanted to make sure Sora wasn't hurt. Sora's friends made sure she was alright.

Orihime helped her up and said "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" she said as she dusted off dirt off her jeans. She saw that Hazel was forcing Misaki toward an unknown place (A/N: At least to her) She got angry.

"Hey! Let go of her you moron!" Sora yelled angrily but Hazel ignored.

Jessie, Vicky, and Betty saw them as they were leaving and they got mad.

"What's wrong with her?" Jessie said as she looked at Vicky.

"She's crazy!" Vicky replied to her.

"He's gorgeous!" Betty said as she sighed and looked at him dreamingly.

"Well, If you ask me I don't think she's crazy." Alexis said as she looked at them. "I think she's rather special like us."

Alexis looked at Misaki, who was looking back and gave her a smile. Everybody (Minus the three girls, Hazel, and Misaki) nodded.

"Who asked you?" Vicky yelled out rather angrily and pointing at Alexis, who's smile was now gone.

"Quiet! Haven't you ever heard of manners?!" Sora said again getting angry and moved toward them. By the first step they screamed and ran.

"Maybe you should learn some too." Ichigo said and Sora just smiled stupidly.

Misaki cheered up and smiled. At least someone didn't think she was strange. She managed to wiggle her way out of his grasp and ran toward her sister and her friends.

"Please Hazel, I can't. My sister and me have to go home and help our father. Good-bye" Misaki said as they started to walk away.

"Ha! that crazy old rabbit? He needs all the help he can get" Marvin said. He finally caught up with Hazel. He started laughing and Hazel started laughing too.

"Don't talk about our father that way!" Misaki said as she and Sora put their hands on their hips. "Yeah! Don't talk about him that way!" Hazel said as he stopped laughing and hit Marvin in the head, and Marvin stood quiet. "Our father's not crazy!" Sora said as started to point at them. "He's a genius!" she finished her statement. When she finished a big explosion

"Papa!" Misaki yelled and Sora yelled at the same time "Father!"

Hazel and Marvin started to laughing. Ichigo and Rukia stopped running and went back. Ichigo hit Hazel in the head and Rukia did the same with Marvin. They hit them a little too rough and both guys fell unconscious.

"Idiots. Let's go Rukia!" Ichigo told her and they started running.

They ran toward the basement and opened the door. Smoke started to come out and everyone started coughing. "Papa?" Misaki managed to say as she made her way to her father. Now, How did that happen?" Bugs bunny (Looney tunes). said as he rubbed the back of his head. They noticed that he had a lab coat on and around his neck was a necklace with the left side of a heart

"Darn!" he said rather disappointed.

"Bugs bunny is your father?" Jesse asked.

"Yes!" Sora said cheery as she made her way to her father.

"That's…" Ishida began but was interrupted by Sora. "Weird?" Everyone stood quiet

"Are you alright Papa?" Misaki asked and she went over to check on him. "Yeah, I'm fine" he responded and Misaki took a sigh of relief.

"But I'm ready to give up on this old piece of junk!" He kicked his invention and hurt his toes, Sora couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Oh, you always say that." Misaki said smiling

"I mean it this time! I'll never get this useless contraption to work!" Bugs said and he crossed his arms angrily.

"Yes you will!" Misaki and Sora said as they went over to their father and each put and arm around him.

"And you'll win first prize at the science fair tomorrow." Misaki finished and he just looked at the floor, not making eye contact with either of them. Their smiles got bigger.

"And you might become a world famous inventor." Misaki said. He then lifted his head up.

"You guys really believe that?" he asked as he tried to put on a smile.

"We always had!" Sora said, trying to cheer her father up.

"Were all here for you." Ash said and everyone either gave a thumbs up, smiled, or nodded their head.

"Well, If you really believe that… then what am I waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time!" His spirit was lifted and he got back into working on his machine. He slid his goggles on.

"Can somebody hand me that.. dog-legged clincher over there?" He said as he slid down the machine. Sora went to get it and handed it to him.

"So. Misaki, Sora, did you have fun it town today?" He asked as he tightened a screw.

"Sora did!" May said. Sora smiled and then started to explain

"One thing were chasing a cat, Next we have a race to see who can win it!" Misaki looked surprised and asked "Who won?"

Sora smiled and said "Me!" she held the cat out in front of her, It was Arthur (Code geass)

"Wonderful! What about you Misaki?" He put in a nail. "Well, I got a new book and made some friends" she smiled at everyone.

"Father, do you think I'm.. odd?" Misaki couldn't help but wonder. Ichigo just growled in annoyance after she asked that. Bugs slid out of the machine and gave her a weird look.

"My daughter? Odd? Were you get an idea like that?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Its just that... Well, people talk" Misaki said sadly and put her head down. "Well they talk about me" Her father said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"They talk about Sora too." Her father continued and her sister put an arm around her shoulder and he did the same. He then smiled and began to sing.

Bugs: **"No, we're not odd, its true**

**No fam'ly ever saner**

**Except one uncle who...well, maybe let that pass**

**In all you say or do**

**You couldn't make it plainer**

**You are your mother's daughter's; therefore you are class"**

Misaki: **"So we should just accept"**

Sora: **"Were simply not like them"**

Bugs: **" They are the common herd**

**And you could take my word**

**You are unique: creme de la creme**

**No matter what you do**

**I'm on your side**

**And if my point of view**

**Is somewhat misty-eyed**

**There's nothing clearer in my life**

**Than what I wish and feel for you two**

**And that's a lot...No matter what**

Misaki: **"No matter what they say**

**You make us proud"**

Sora: **" We love the funny way**

**You stand out from the crowd"**

Bugs: **"It's my intention my invention**

**Shows the world out there one day**

**Just what we've got..."**

Misaki, Sora, and Bugs: **" No matter what"**

Bugs: **"Now some may say all fathers just exaggerate"**

Sora and Misaki: **"That ev'ry daughter's great?"**

Bugs: **"You are!"**

Misaki: **"And ev'ry daughter tends to say her father's tops"**

Bugs: **"She pulls out all the stops**

**To praise him"**

Sora, Misaki and Bugs: **"And quite rightly!"**

Bugs: **"No matter what the pain**

**We've come this far**

**I pray that you two remain**

**Exactly as you are**

**This really is a case of father knowing best"**

Misaki and Sora: **"And daughter too!"**

Bugs: **"You're never strange"**

Misaki and Sora: **"Don't ever change"**

Three of them: **"You've all I've got**

**No matter what."**

After the song ended, Bugs got back to work.

"I don't think that song was in the movie at all." Rukia said as she gave a confused look.

"I believe it was in the Broadway musical version" May said making it more clearer.

"Still, there's no one I can talk to except Sora, her friends, and the two I made today." Misaki said as she frowned again.

"What about Hazel? He's a handsome fellow." Her father asked her.

"He's handsome alright." Misaki said sarcastically.

"And rude and conceded and-" Sora was going to continue but Misaki interrupted her.

"In other words, He's not for me" Misaki sat down.

"Well don't you worry, cause this invention is going to be a new life for us" He slid out of the machine.

"There. I think It's done" He cleaned his hands off.

Sora said "Let's try it then!" and she pulled the lever. Everybody backed up as the machine started to work. It started chopping wood and everyone ducked.

"It works!" Misaki said as she dodged a piece of wood. "It does? It does!" he dodged a piece of wood. Sora and Misaki gave him a hug. "You did it!" Sora said

"You really did it!" Misaki said.

"Let me borrow your Rapidash Sora. I'm off to the science fair!" Bugs said

"Duck!" Sora said to her father but it was too late because he got hit and fainted.

"Wow…" Dawn said as she ducked.

"Bye Father! Bye Rapidash!" Sora yelled as she waved good-bye.

"Be careful Papa!!" Misaki said as she waved too.

"Good luck!" Everyone said in unison as they also waved good-bye.

"Thanks! Take care you guys! Bye!" He waved back at them.

--

Sora: "Hope ya liked it. I had school to think about. I graduated on June 19. So now I have a lot of time."

Misaki: "We own nothing. Sora does own this story."

Kisa: "R&R"


	3. ch 3: Castle Oblivion

Sora: "Okay people! Here's the other chapter. Hope you review!"

Kisa: "That will be the day when pigs fly and take me away!"

Misaki: "Hey guys! Take a look at this!" (Points out the window)

Sora: "Wow.." (Pigs flying) "Piggy! Me wanna touch!" (Opens window. Pigs fly in and take Kisa)

Kisa: "Help!"

Sora: "But my story isn't finished!" (Misaki gives her a glare) "Okay fine. But your paying for entrance." (Leaves)

Misaki: "Fine. On with the story." (Leaves and Sora enters. Sora then starts playing her DS, but Misaki comes in and pulls her by the hair)

Sora: "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" (Both leave)

--

Chapter 3: Castle Oblivion

(The castle is going to be in castle Oblivion (Kingdom of hearts). Also the rules in the castle are gone. So that means it's just a regular castle.)

Bugs and Rapidash were lost in a dark forest at night.

"That's funny. We should be there by now." he said as he looked at a map as he held up a lantern.

"I think we missed a turn" He said again and Rapidash was getting nervous as he examined the road.

"I guess I should have.. Wait a minute.." He said as they stopped in front of a sign.

The sign pointed in many directions, and what was worse is that he couldn't read the sign.

Rapidash then didn't give second thought and then made a left, all of a sudden he was held back.

"No, let's go this way." He mentioned to Rapidash, who looked to the right and saw a foggy road that disappeared into the forest and that it was very dark. He then looked left, and saw a road that seemed a bit less scary than the road to the right. He then looked back and forth and then he just started to walk to the left, but he was held back again.

"Come on Ricky! It's a shortcut." He said and they road off to the right road, "We'll be there in no time."

As they continued to roam around Rick (A/N: Ricky is his nickname given by Sora. Her father sometimes uses it) saw a shadow by the trees

"This can't be right!" He said, looking at his map. "Where have you taken us, Rick? We better turn around."

Bugs tried to control Rick, but when he saw something else in by the trees, he started to back up, but ended up accidentally backing up into a tree. A flock of bats flew out of the tree and Rick went out of control.

"Ricky! Steady!" he said and he tried to control him but he failed.

Ricky started to run away as he saw that that Mightyena (pokemon) and Poochyena (Pokemon) were surrounding them, He made a run for it but in the process, Bugs got thrown out. The Pokemon followed Rick, who was running off into the road.

Bugs got up from the floor and put his hat back on top of his head.

"Oh no, Ricky is gone." he said to no one in particular. He turned around and saw a pack of wolfs. He knew that they were hungry and he didn't want to stick around.

He made a run for it and the wolfs followed him. He ran, and ran until he tripped by a tree's root that was sticking out. He saw a castle that looked like nobody's been there for a long time. He got up and looked back, he saw that the wolfs were gaining up on him. He made a run for the front gate, and he screamed "Help! Somebody help me!" He shook the front gate and he fell in as the gate's opened. The wolfs then ran toward him but he closed the gate and they couldn't reach him. He thought he was in the clear, but one of the wolfs got him by the leg. He just kicked the wolf in the face with his free leg. They left very disappointed. He took a huge breath of relief as he got up. He took another look at the castle. It started to rain, so he ran to the front door. He knocked the door, expecting for no one to open. Amazingly, it opened by itself. He entered and took a look around. He closed the door behind him quietly.

"Hello? Anyone?" He said as he was trembling from the cold.

"Hello?" he said again, this time he heard voices.

"The poor man must have lost his way in the woods" A male voice said

"Be quiet! Maybe he'll go away." Another male voice was heard. Although this voice sounded more serious. Bugs started to look around nervously. He tried to look for who owned the voices and asked "Is someone there?"

"Not one word, Spongebob. Not one word." The second voice said. "I don't mean to intrude or anything… but I lost my horse.. And I need a place to stay for the night." Bugs said nervously.

"Aw, Squidward. Have a heart." The first voice said.

"Shh!" The other voice said. Before you know it, It smells like something was burning.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!- Owww!" The second voice yelled out in pain.

"Of course, Monsieur! You're welcomed here!" the first voice said again.

"Who said that?" Bugs said as he checked the stairs. "Over here!" The voice said as he tied to tell him were he was.

"Were?" He asked again as he looked up the stairs. He felt a tap on his back and he jumped back. This made the other person fall back. He saw that it was a sponge! He had Blue eyes, A square yellow spongy body, Brown pants, a black tie, pink dimples, white long socks, black belt, and black shoes.

He got up and held out his hand. "Hello. My name is Spongebob." they were about to shake hands when another kid pushed Spongebob away.

"Great. Now you've done it!" he said as Spongebob just crossed his arms. The other person was a squid! He had a big head, he was the color blue, and he had a brown shirt.

"Well excuse me. Just thought I'd be helpful Squidward" Spongebob said to him.

"But you know how the master will get if he sees him" The one called Squidward said.

"Why hello there little fella." Bugs said kindly, but Squidward got mad.

"Don't call me that! My name is Squidward." he said as he just crossed his arms because Spongebob was laughing.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bugs bu-ah-ah-ah ACHOO!" He said but sneezed. Spongebob got out a tissue and handed it to him.

"Thank you." he said as he blew his nose in the tissue. "Spongebob, Are you alright?" A voice was heard. Bugs turned around and saw pink starfish that had dark pink dots around him, a pair of green pants and flowers on them.

"I'm alright Patrick" Spongebob said

"This is just wonderful. I have a cold." Bugs said as he was still trembling.

"Well then please sit by the fire and make yourself comfortable" Patrick said as they headed toward the parlor. "Thank you so much" he said as he followed the little sea animals.

"Spongebob! Patrick! Don't! What about the master! He'll be mad!" Squidward started to protest but they just ignored him.

"I demand you stop Ow- right -Ow- there -Ow!" He started to pull on the Bug's lab coat but tripped on the stairs. He then saw that Bugs was sitting in a chair by the fire place.

"No, not the masters chair!" he said as he got up.

"Okay. I'm not seeing this!" Sqiudward said as he dusted dust off of his pants. A dog came over and put his foots in his back. He was acting like a footstool. He was Pluto (Mickey mouse). Then small mouse put a blanket over him. It was none other than Remy (Ratatouille), Jaq (Cinderella), Gus (Cinderella), and Mary (Cinderella).

"Here you go Bugs." All four of them said.

"Thank you so much." He said to everyone.

"Okay, that's it!" Squidward shouted angrily.

"I'm in charge here so-" He didn't finish because a young girl ran him over with a teacart. She had light purple eyes, wavy black hair, a black dress, a white apron, black leggings, and black shoes. She was known as Kisa. There was a little boy that was part fox on her shoulder. He had light brown hair, green eyes, light blue shirt with a light brown vest over it, and dark blue pants. He was Shippo.

"How would you like a pot of tea sir?" Kisa said as she poured tea on a cup.

"It'll warm you up in no time." Shippo said as he handed him the tea.

"No tea!" Squidward said as he listed a finger with his face on the floor. "No tea!" he said again as he lifted his head and pointed at her. He took a sip and let out a sigh. "Thank you" he said again and petted Shippo on the head.

"What are your name's?" he said to the girl and the fox. "I'm Kisa. I was left here when I was little. And this is Shippo, my adopted son" The young girl said as she bowed. She looked sad but immediately shook it off.

"Wait. Did you say …. Kisa?" he asked curiously.

"Yes!" she said cheery.

'Didn't-' He thought but was interrupted when the doors were slammed open. The wind blew in and blew the fire off of the fire place.

Shippo hid behind Kisa who was shaking from terror. Remy and the others hid under shippo. Squidward just hid behind the teacart with Kisa. Pluto just hid behind Spongebob.

"Uh oh" Shippo said, he knew the master was enraged. Bugs just shook, not knowing what was behind him. He saw a big shadow

"There's a stranger here" A rough voice said as he looked around. He had yellow dark eyes, a black knight suit with a black cape/boots, and his hair was covered by a helmet. (A/N: I'll be using the supreme king form for Jaden. Also he is in the older form seen in season 4. This time he is not possessed by Yubel. He has darkness in his heart.)

"Master. Uh-allow me to explain. You see, he was lost and-" Patrick said but Jaden just gave him a glare. He immediately just shook and stayed quiet. His eyes were glowing mad. Looking directly in his eyes when he's angry is like, asking to be punished.

Squidward got up from the teacart and said

"Master, I would like to take this time to say….It was all their idea!" he pointed to Spongebob and Patrick. Both of them then just looked terrified at each other

"I was against this the whole time, but did they listen to me? No-" he continued but Jaden cut him off.

"Silence!" he said and Squidward just nodded.

Bugs got up from the chair and didn't believe what he was seeing. He was in direct eye contact with the Beast.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The young boy said as Bugs started to back up.

"I-I- Was lost in the woods and I-" he was cut off by the beast.

"Your not welcomed here!" he said as he snarled.

"I-I'm sorry!" Bugs said but only paid attention to the beast's eyes. The beast noticed this and became more enraged.

"What are you staring at?" he asked as he looked at him more angrily.

"N-Nothing!" He lied.

"So, you've come to stare at the beast?" He asked as he got really angry. Bugs tried to run away but he was stopped. "Haven't you?" He said. He took the staring the wrong way.

"Please! I mean no harm!" He said trying to calm him down but it didn't work. "I just needed a place to stay!"

"I'll give you a place to stay!" He said as he grabbed the poor man by his lab coat.

"No! please! No! NOOO! Kisa, please help me!" He screamed as he tried to struggle free but it was useless.

"She'll do no such thing!" Jaden yelled angrily and all of a sudden they are gone.

The door slammed and everyone just stood there stunned.

'Why did he call my name out?' Kisa thought as she held Shippo, while he was trembling.

'I guess it was just a coincidence' she though.

Everyone then just left the scene.

--

Sora: "Hope it was okay!"

Kisa: "What does he have in common with me?"

Misaki: "Were not telling you!"

Sora: "Yeah I'm too tired because we had to go rescue you."

Kisa: "Hey! It's not my fault you had to poke them with a stick"

Sora: "We were trying to save you!"

Misaki: "Anyways, Review please?"

Sora: "Sorry for the lateness. I was busy."

All three of them: "Ja-Ne!"


	4. Ch 4: Hazel proposes and the exchange

Sora: "What up? Sorry for the lateness."

Misaki: "What? Staying up to late, ruining your head?"

Sora: "Quiet! Anyways please review. I would like to know what you think so far!"

Kisa: "Pikachu407, Saiyuki729, and Sakura307 don't own anything! Except That Sora owns this story"

Sora: "I would really appreciate if you'd review!

All of them: "On with the story!"

--

Chapter 4: Hazel proposes and the exchange

The following day, Hazel was up to his old tricks to make Misaki his. He was just outside her house. He pulled some branches out of his way, to get a better look at the house. Hazel, Marvin and a kid that was 15 years old, black hair, dark brown eyes, red shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. He was known as Azura. (A/N: He belongs to me) Hazel was wearing a red formal attire.

"Oh, boy. Misaki's surely gonna get the surprise of her life, huh, Hazel?" Azura smirked. He was friends with Hazel, so he knew that he like Misaki a lot. He didn't know she looked like though.

"Yup. This is her lucky day!" he said as he let go of the branch that he was holding on to. Azura ducked and it hit Marvin right on the face, leaving leaves all over his face, then he fell backwards.

"Idiot" Azura said as he followed Hazel. Hazel then approached a group of people that were there for the wedding. He cleared his throat and everyone paid attention to him

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding., but first I gotta go in there and …. propose to the girl" He said as everybody laughed. Azura just smiled. Jessie, Vicky, and Betty weren't laughing at all. They were crying their eyes out because of their Hazel.

Hazel then turned toward Marvin, who got the leaves out of his face. And said "Now, when Misaki and I come out that door…." He was interrupted by Marvin.

"I know! I know! I start up the band!" He said and cued the band to start playing. They were playing "Here comes the bride" and stopped when Hazel hit Marvin in the head with a French horn. "NOT YET!" He said.

"Sorry." Marvin said as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Idiot" Azura said as he followed Hazel.

A crowd of people weren't laughing or crying, They were Misaki's friends. They snuck to the back of the house and entered using the back door. They saw that Misaki was reading a book, when she saw them she put it down and said. "Hey guys."

Sora was upstairs, changing into a white long white sleeved shirt, black jeans, and her black converse, and her hair was tied up. She had a necklace on that if you put it together it was a heart with wings.

She had the right side of the wing, Misaki had the left side of the wing, Their father had the left side of the heart, and they lost the right side of the heart. It originally belonged to their mother.

Misaki also changed into a light yellow dress and white slip on shoes. Sora came down and smiled at the others.

"Yo! What's up you guys?" She said as she headed toward them.

"It's that stupid moron again." Ayumu (Spiral) said to Misaki, knowing that she knew who they were talking about.

"He's here to propose to you." Orihime said. "And theirs this other guy with him" Rukia said, not sure what the other guy was here for.

"WHAT!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Thanks for the warning" Misaki said as she got up. They all got silent when they heard a knock on the door. Sora was about to get the door when Orihime grabbed her hand. Her eyes were telling her to let Misaki handle this. She just let out a big sigh and stood there with her. '_Oh man…_' Sora though.

Misaki went toward the door and saw through the hole. She was Hazel there and this other guy. She let out a small groan and opened the door, only to have Hazel and Azura come in. "Hazel." she said as she put on a fake smile.

"What a surprise. Who's your friend?" Sora said, trying to sound politely.

"Of course it is, Sora. Oh, and this is Azura." Hazel said and introduced Azura.

"Azura, This is Sora. She's Misaki's sister, and my future sister-in-law." Hazel said introducing her to him.

"And these are Misaki's friends." He finished and everybody just stood quiet.

"Pleasure." Sora said as she held out a hand to Azura, who took it and when to his knees.

"No, the pleasure is min." He said and she just gave him a confused look.

"I hope that you wouldn't mind me asking but, what do you think about me?" He said smiling to her and kissed her hand. Ichigo got mad and pushed Sora aside.

Azura got up and said "What's your problem?"

Ichigo just said "Stay away from her!" and Azura just shrugged. Sora just looked confused. (A/N: Ichigo thinks of Sora like a little sister, and he's overprotective of her and Msiaki)

"You know, I bet there isn't a girl in town who would love to be in your shoes. This is the day" He stopped and check himself in the mirror.

"This is the day your dreams come true." He finished his sentence. "What do you know about my dreams?" Miski asked as Orihime got a hold of Sora.

"Plenty" he said as he began to sing.

Hazel: **"You've been dreaming just one dream**

**Nearly all your life**

**Hoping**

**Scheming**

**Just one theme**

**Will you be a wife?**

**Will you be some he-man's property?**

**Good news!**

**That he-man's me!"**

(He put his hands on Misaki's shoulder)

**This equation**

**Girl plus man**

**Doesn't help just you**

**On occasion**

**Women can**

**Have their uses, too**

**Mainly to extend the family tree**

**Pumpkin**

**Extended with me!**

**We'll be raising sons galore"**

Rukia: **"Unconceivable!"**

Hazel: **"Each built six-foot-four!"**

(Misaki got uncomfterble)

Misaki: **"Unbelievable!"**

Hazel: **"Each one stuffed with every gene!"**

(Hiyono put her hands in her ears)

Hiyono (Spiral): **"I'm not hearing this!"**

Hazel: **"You'll be keeping house with pride"**

Ishida: (Sarcastically) **"Just incredible!"**

Hazel: **"Each day gifted"**

Sora: (Mad) **" So unweddable!" **

Hazel: **"****That you are part of this idyllic scene" **

Hazel sat down at the table were she had placed the book on. "Picture this." he said "A rustic hunting lodge. My latest kill roasting over the fire. And my little wife, messaging my feet." he said as Misaki just put on another fake smile. Everyone just rolled their eyes. Sora imagined how his feet will smell and put a finger on her nose. She then stopped when Hazel looked her way. Azura just smiled.

"While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs" He got up and asked "We'll have six or seven right?" Sora said "Dogs?"

"No. Misaki and I will have strapping boys like me." he replied.

"Imagine that." Ichigo said sarcastically. Hazel then continued to sing.

Hazel: **"I can see that we will share**

**All that love implies**

**We shall be the perfect pair**

**Rather like my thighs**

(Orihime said "Yuck!")

**You are face to face with destiny!**

**All roads lead to**

**The best things in life are**

**All's well that ends with me!**

**Escape me**

**There's no way**

**Certain as Do Re**

**Misaki, when you marry"**

He stopped when he had Misaki against the door. "What will it be? 'Yes' or 'Oh yes'" He said as he tried to lean in for a kiss. "I-uh" She mumbled, as she finally took a hold of the door knob. She then answered quickly "I just don't deserve you!" she said.

He stopped and said "Well who does?"

Hazel: **"Meee!"**

Misaki just said "But thanks for asking." she opened the door and ducked as he lost balance and fell into a mud puddle.

"Would you please go with him?" Misaki said to Azura. He just nodded.

"I'll be back my sweet Angel" He said to her sister and left. They slammed the door shut. The music began to play but stopped when Marvin told them to.

"So, how'd it go?" Marvin asked and he got mad and grabbed him by the neck. He got up and said "I'll have Misaki for my wife." he then dropped him in the mud puddle. "Make no mistake about that!" he then left pretty mad.

"Touch-y!" Marvin said and Azura just ignored him.

Everyone left. Sora's friends stayed behind and made sure that everyone was gone.

"Is he gone?" Misaki asked her friends that she made last time. She poked her head out the door. "All clear, you guys!" Mayura said to them and they got out of the house.

She headed toward the chicken pen to feed the chickens. She started to mumble something to Sora.

"Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me!" She said. "The wife of that brainless Idiot!" Sora said and Misaki shook her head. Then Misaki then started to sing

Misaki: **"Madame Hazel**

**Can you just see it?**

**Madame Hazel**

(She but a towel around her head. Making her look like a housewife)

**His little wife!"**

(She kicked the bucket full of chicken food behind her accidentally. Her friends dodged it and Li yelled "Hey!" but she didn't listen)

**No sir!**

(She took the towel off of her head)

**Not me!**

**I guarantee it**

**I want much more than this provincial life!"**

She then ran off into an open field, were there were flowers and the view of the sunset.

"Yo! Wait up!" Her sister said as she, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Alexis, Jesse, Ayumu, Hiyono, Ash, May, Misty, Max, Brock, and Dawn tried to catch up to her.

**I want adventure in the great wide some were!**

**I want it more than I can tell!**

(She sat down and picked up a dandelion)

**And for once it might be grand**

**To have someone understand**

(The wind blew on the dandelion, and the remains flew in the wind)

**I want so much more than they've got planned"**

A noise was heard. They looked around and saw it was Rapidash.

"Rapidash!" Sora said and went to check on her pokemon. The poochyena stopped following him because they were out numbered.

"Ricky, what happened? And were's father?" Sora asked and calmed him down.

"You have to led us to him" Misaki said

"Ricky can't carry more than 2 people." Sora said sadly.

"Oh! I know!" Sora said after she thought for a moment and then walked over to her house's garage.

"You see, Father and Tech E (Lunatics unleashed) made these motorcycles if anything should come up" She said as she uncovered some motorcycles.

"There's plenty enough for everyone. But I think Max should go with May just incase" Sora said and everyone agreed.

"There's enough helmets for everyone too. Misaki and I will ride on Ricky" She said and then they headed out.

'_Papa…please be safe' _Misaki thought and held her part of the necklace

'_I hope we get to him on time…' _Misaki thought. They were headed toward an unknown place. (A/N: To them)

They searched for minutes, and caught a sigh of a scarf near a cliff. Misaki picked it up, and knew that it was her father's scarf.

"Papa?!" Misaki screamed, she was afraid something terrible happened to him. All of a sudden they were in front of castle.

"Papa can't be there… can he?" Misaki asked.

Rapidash then starts to get scared again, but Sora managed to calm him down.

Misaki found a necklace. She bent down and got a hold of it. It was half a heart.

She then knew that he really was here.

Meanwhile at the castle, a certain person was giving a lecture.

Squidward was pacing back and forth while Spongebob just stood there.

"Oh, couldn't keep quiet, could we?" He said and Spongebob just ignored him.

"Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea. Sit in the master's chair. Pet the Kid, huh?" Squidward said.

"I was just trying to be hospitable." Spongebob said and decide he wasn't going to take this anymore and was leaving.

"Usually, when you do nice things, good things happen. Like in that movie Kisa was seeing. What was it called? Beauty and the Beast?" He said and he left.

"It was just a movie!" Heimdall said and he followed him.

Meanwhile the front door to the castle was opened. Misaki poked her head in. She saw that it was very dark in there. She and everybody else entered.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She said and did some snooping around.

"Papa?" Misaki said.

"Father? Are you here?" Sora asked

"Bugs?" Everybody else said as they split up by groups.

In the kitchen, Kisa was washing dishes. Shippo came in with another person. He was a dog-like person that had a green shirt with a brown vest, blue pants, green shoes, and a green hat. It was none other than Goofy.

"Momma! There's people in the castle!" Shippo said and Kisa stared at him and stopped cleaning the dishes.

"Please Shippo, I don't want you to make up stories like that. It's not nice to lie." Kisa said as she wiped her hands off.

"A-hyuck. There is! We both saw it!" Goofy said and Kisa still didn't believe them. All of a sudden a group of rats came in.

"Kisa! You'll never believe what we saw! It was a group of people!" Remy said and the others nodded their heads.

"See. we told you so, mamma." Shippo said and Kisa picked him up.

Meanwhile Spongebob and Squidward were in some other part of the castle, arguing.

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy-eared, pea-brained.." Squidward said and Spongebob just got out a hand puppet that looked like him and started mimicking everything he said while he just rolled his eyes. When he saw his way he put the puppet away and he knew that he wasn't quick enough.

"Listen here you-" Squidward was about to finish but they heard a girl's voice yell out

"Papa", Followed by voices that said "Bugs" . They saw that it was a group of four people.

"Did you see that?" Spongebob said turning around to Squidward. They looked in the corner and found Sora, Misaki, Ash, and May. All of a sudden more people showed up.

"Any luck?" Sora asked to them. Everyone just shook their heads saying no. They continued to walk.

"It's two girls! With visitors!" Spongebob whispered to his friend

"I know what they are!" Was his respond.

"Don't you see? She's the one!" Spongebob pointed to Misaki.

"The girl we have been waiting for! She's come to break the curse and free us all!" He said as he ran after them, while Squidward was after him saying "Wait a minute! Wait a minute!"

"Papa?" Misaki said. Squidward and Spongebob opened a door, letting out a creak. They quickly got in.

"Father?" Sora asked and they all got in. Spongebob and Squidward ran up the stairs. "Hello? Is someone here?" Misaki asked and heard them running up the stairs.

"Wait! Were just looking for Papa! We.." Misaki began as they went up the stair but they didn't find anyone when they reached the top.

"That's funny. I'm sure that there's someone.." Misaki said "Is someone here?"

Spongebob and Squidward hid behind a pillar.

"Misaki? Sora?" A voice was heard.

"Papa?" Misaki said. Orihime grabbed a torch and everybody ran toward Bugs prison door. He pocked his head out and was surprised to find everyone else.

"H- H- How did you guys find me?" He said.

"Papa. Your hands are like ice!" Misaki said as she felt his hand. He let out a cough.

"We have to get you out of here!" Misaki said as she saw that the door was locked.

"Please. You have to leave!" He said, only thinking of their protection.

"Who did this to you?" Ishida demanded.

"No time to explain!" He said and looked around. "You have to leave!" He said to all of them.

"We won't leave you!" Rukia said as she bent down next to Misaki and Sora.

"She's right!" Misaki argued with her father. Before she knew it she was pulled in the collar of her sweater and thrown to the ground.

"Misaki!" Sora yelled and tried to get to her sister but was also pulled by her sweater.

"Misaki! Sora!" Everyone yelled. Orihime accidentally let go of the torch and the flame was gone.

"What are you doing here!?" A voice said. The same voice that Bugs heard last time. There was a hole in the roof, which let in the moon's light.

"Run guys!" Bugs yelled. Sora managed to get to Misaki.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes." Misaki whispered.

"Who are you?" Misaki asked as the girls got up.

"I am Jaden Yuki, master of this castle" The scary voice said again.

"It can't be…Jaden?" Alexis was shocked.

"The dark took over him again!" Jesse yelled.

"We've come for my father. Let him out! Can't you see he's sick?!" Sora said, refusing to leave her father here.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed!" Jaden growled.

"But he could Die! Please I'll do anything!" Misaki begged.

"There's nothing anyone of you can do. He's my prisoner." Jaden said as he began to leave.

"There must be something I could.." She began then thought for a moment

"Wait!" She said, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Take me instead." Misaki said as she walked into the hole's light.

"What!" Everyone else said in surprise.

"You!" He said and was about to walk away but his expression changed when he looked at the girl.

"You would… take his place?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Misaki, you can't!" Sora said said worrying about her sister.

"I have to." She told her, and turned to the beast.

"Well if your staying… So am I!" Sora said. Everybody else was also shocked.

"You can't!" Misaki said.

"I'm not letting you stay here by yourself!" Sora said and Misaki just stared at her in surprise.

"Misaki, Sora! No! You don't know what your doing!" Bugs said.

"Well, If their staying.. So Are we!" Ash said and everyone agreed. Misaki and Sora were again surprised but relieved that they were there for them.

"One for all and all for one." Max said

"No!" Bugs still kept saying.

"If we do, would you let him go?" Sora asked.

"Yes, But you have to promise to stay here. Forever." Jaden said, ensuring the deal.

Sora and Misaki exchanged look.

Misaki then said. "Step into the light."

He did what she did and Misaki looked into his eyes. She and Sora turned their heads away.

They couldn't do it. But, It was for their fathers good.

"You guys can't do this!" Bugs said but it was no use.

"Y-Yes.." Everyone said.

"Done!" Jaden said and he headed towards Bugs prison door. Misaki fell to the floor as he opened the door. Bugs then bended down to Misaki.

"Please guys, Listen to me." He began and Sora bend down to him. " Let me take the punishment. I've lived my life.." He didn't finish because Jaden pulled him by his lab coat. "Wait!" Sora said but couldn't get a hold of her father.

"Papa!" Misaki said as she started to cry.

"Guys!" They heard Bugs scream.

Outside, Bugs begged for his daughters and friends safety.

"Please spare my little girls and their friends! Please!" He said as he was tossed into a car.

"Their no longer any of your concern." Jaden said as he slammed the door.

"Take him away." He ordered the driver and he did what he was told. He dove off and Bugs was just screaming out "Please let me out! Please."

Misaki and Sora saw the car drive away. Misaki buried he face in her arms and began to cry. Sora just bend down next to her. She put her arm around her.

Jaden was just climbing up the stairs when Squidward and Spongebob came up to him.

"Master.." Spongebob said.

"What?" Jaden said angrily at them.

"Well since they'll be with us for quite some time.." He said "I was thinking that you might want to offer them, more comfortable rooms"

Jaden just glared at him and left.

"Then again, maybe not." Spongebob said

When he entered the room where Misaki, Sora and their friends were, Misaki looked at him with tears in her eyes and Sora still had her arms on her shoulder.

"You didn't let us say good-bye." Misaki said as she wiped one of her tears off

"We might never see him again and we didn't even say good-bye" Sora said as her sister buried her face in her shoulder.

Jaden was feeling guilty and decided to take Spongebob offer.

"I'll show you all to your rooms." He said and Misaki lifted her head up. He was about to walk away but Misaki just stood there shocked.

"Our rooms?" She said "But I thought…" She didn't finish because he turned around and looked at her "You all want to stay here in the tower?" He asked them

"No." Alexis said as she shook her head.

"Then follow me." He said and everybody did what they were told.

'_Misaki… Don't worry... I won't let anything happy to you… ' _Sora thought as she helped Misaki up.

Jaden led them through out the corridors, as Misaki was checking out the statue. She immediately got scared and caught up to everybody else. She ran behind Jaden, who was looking at her by his shoulder. She shed a tear, while Sora put her hand on her shoulder. Spongebob was holding a candle and couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Say something." He whispered to him.

"I-uh hope you like it here." Jaden said as he looked back at everyone.

Spongebob gave him a hand signal saying "Go on"

"The castle is your home now. So all of you can go any were you'd like. Except the west wing" He said as he looked back at all of them.

"What's in the west-" Misaki said but was interrupted by Jaden.

"IT"S FORBBIDEN!" He said turning around to them angrily. Misaki and Sora backed up a bit and then continued to follow him.

He opened a door and everybody entered. "If any of you need anything, my servants will attend you." Jaden said as he looked at everyone. Misaki and Sora weren't sure about what they have done.

"Dinner. Invite them to dinner." Spongebob whispered to him.

He nodded and looked at them.

"You will… join me for dinner." He said calmly but then his voice changed. "That's not a request!" He said and slammed the door behind them. Sora just punched the door and saw that Misaki was lying in bed, Crying. She then walked next to her and sat next to her. She got a hold of her necklace, and shed a tear. Misaki then got up and sit next to her. Sora began to sing.

Sora: **"Yes, we made the choice**

**For Papa- we will stay**

**But I don't deserve to lose my freedom, this way you.."**

(She gets up and yells "YOU MONSTER!" at the locked door. She let's go of her necklace)

"Please calm down, Sora. You and Misaki did the right thing." Brock said and Sora continued to sing.

Sora: **"If you think what we've done is right, well then**

(She turns and faces them)

**You're a fool"**

Misaki: **Think again**

(She gets up from the bed)

**Is this Home?**

**Is this where we should learn to be happy?**

(Rukia, Orihime, and Hyono start to tear up)

**Never dreamed **

**That home could be dark and cold"**

Sora: **"We were told**

**Every day in our childhood**

**Even when we grew old**

**Home will be were the heart is**

**Never where words so true"**

Misaki: **"Our heart's far, far away**

**Home is too**

**Is this home?**

**Is this what we must learn to believe in?**

**Try to find"**

Sora: **"Something good in this tragic place**

**Just in case**

**We should stay here forever**

**Held in this empty space**

**Oh, but that won't be easy"**

Misaki: **"We know the reason why**

**Our heart's far, far away**

**Home's a lie**

(Hiyono and Alexis start to tear up)

**What we'd give to return**

**To the life that we know lately**

**But we know that we can't**

**Solve our problems going back**

**Is this home?**

**Are we here for a day or forever?**

Sora: **"Shut away**

**From the world until who knows when**

**Oh, but then**

**As our life has been altered once"**

Misaki: **"It can change again**

**Build higher walls around us**

**Change every lock and keys**

(May, Misty, and Dawn begin to cry)

**Nothing lasts**

Sora: **"Nothing holds**

**All of us**

**Our heart's far, far away**

**Home and free."**

Misaki, Orihime, May, Misty, and Dawn started to cry. Everyone just had a sad look in their face.

--

Sora: "I hope you enjoyed. If you figured it out by now, I changed a lot of the stuff"

Kisa: "Please review! And sorry if Spongebob seemed a little out of character. Also Sora doesn't own anything."

Misaki: "Don't worry, Sora will try to write another chapter soon."

Three of them: "Ja-Ne!"


	5. Ch 5: Dinner and Hazel plan

Sora: "Hello and welcome. Now, please join us as we shall all dine.. In hell!"

Misaki: (sweat drop) "What?"

Kisa: "I think it's an expression"

Sora: "It is. Anyways, I don't own anything, don't sue me."

Three of them: "On with the story!"

--

Chapter 5: Hazel's Plan and the Dinner Invitation

Just in town the snowing was getting worse. Hazel, Azura, and Marvin were in Hazel's tavern. He invited a few other drunk friends and the three girls. He was in his chair, sitting down by the fire.

"Who does she think she is?" He said angrily. "That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says "No" to Hazel." He said.

"Damn right." Marvin said as he got two mugs full of beer and was walking his way. Azura was carrying his own mug.

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated!" He said as he got the two mugs Marvin was carrying and threw it in the fire. "Why it's more than I can bear!" he said as Marvin backed up a bit.

"Uh- more beer?" He asked as Azura handed him his. Hazel just got it and threw it in the fire again. "What for? Nothing helps! I'm disgraced." He said as he turned his seat around.

"Who? You? Never!" Marvin said as he faced Hazel and tried to cheer him up.

"Hazel, you've got to pull yourself together." Azura said and Marvin began to sing and Hazel just put his hand on his hands.

Marvin: **Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Hazel**

**Looking so down in the dumps**

(He forces Hazel to smile, but gets a punch in the face)

Azura: **Every guy here'd love to be you, Hazel**

**Even when taking your lumps**

(He just crossed his arms and turned his chair toward the fire)

Marvin: **There's no man in town as admired as you**

**You're everyone's fa-vor-ite guy!**

(Kagura, Ino, and Kagura love sigh and surround Hazel)

Azura: **Everyone's awed and inspired by you**

**And it's not… very hard… to see why**

Marvin: **No… one's… slick as Hazel!**

(He takes the belt of Wario, who was looking at Mona)

**No one's quick as Hazel**

(Wario's pants fell down. Mona got even happier)

Azura: **No one's neck is incredibly thick as Hazel!**

(He puts the belt around his neck)

**For there's No one in town half as manly**

(He tightened it and Hazel just unhooked it)

Marvin: **Perfect! A pure paragon!**

**You can ask any Bonkotsu (Inuyasha), Mohiro (Psychic power Nanaki), or Elmer (Looney tunes)**

(Marvin walks on their head)

Marvin and Azura : **And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!**

(The three guys get Marvin)

Marvin, Bonkotsu, Mohiro, and Elmer: **No… one…'s been like Hazel**

(They swing him back and forth)

**A kingpin like Hazel**

Marvin: **No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Hazel!**

(He rubs Hazel's chin. He cheers up and sings along)

Hazel: **As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!**

All: **My, what a guy, that Hazel**

(The three man, Marvin and Azura held their mugs up)

**Give five hurrahs! Give twelve hips-hips!**

(Everyone holds their mugs up)

Azura: **Hazel is the best and the rest is all drips!**

(Marvin accidentally spilled beer in Hazel's Face when he got up and stood proudly. He tried to hide the mug behind him, but it was no use. He received a punched and send him flying. Azura ducked and then said "Idiot")

All: **No… one… fights like Hazel!**

**Douses lights like Hazel!**

Mohiro: **In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Hazel!**

(Hazel bit Elmer before they said "bites")

Kagura, Ino, and Kagura: **For there's no one as burly and brawny!**

(Hazel lifts them up by the bench that they were sitting)

Hazel: **As you see I got biceps to spare**

Marvin: **Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny**

(He lets go of the bench and it lands on Marvin. The girls escape with not a single scratch)

Hazel: **That's right! And every last inch of me's covered in black!**

All: **No one hits like Hazel!**

**Matches wits like Hazel!**

Marvin: **In a spitting match, nobody spits like Hazel**

Drake: **I'm especially good at expectorating! **

Mohiro and Elmer: **Ten points for Hazel!**

Hazel: **When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large**

(Hazel juggled the eggs and he chugged them down. Marvin decide to try it, but the eggs splashed all over his face)

**And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs! So I'm roughly the size of a barge!**

All: **No… one… shoots like Hazel**

**Makes those beauts like Hazel**

Azura and Marvin: **Then goes stomping around wearing boots like Hazel**

Hazel: **I use antlers in all of my decorating!**

All: **My, what a guy- Hazel**

(The tree guys lifted him up by the chair. They accidentally tripped and Hazel landed on Marvin. Azura got out of the way, just in time. Bugs barged in)

"Help! Somebody help!" He said as everyone paid attention to him

"Bugs?" Goku (Saiyuki) the bartender said.

"Please! Please! I need your help!" Bugs said as he went from one table to the other.

"He's got them- He's got them locked in a dungeon!" He said

"Who?" Akito (Fruits basket) asked.

"Misaki, Sora, and her friends!" He continued to shout. "We have to go! Now! Not a minute to lose!" He said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Hazel said as he tried to calm him down.

"Slow down Bugs." He said again.

"Who's got Misaki, The Cute Angel, and their friends locked in a dungeon?" Azura asked.

"A beast!" Bugs shouted "A horrible, monstrous beast."

Goku, Ace bunny and his friends (Loonatics Unleashed), Syrus (Yu-Gi-Oh GX), Chad (Bleach), and Blair (Yu-Gi-Oh GX).

Everybody else just laughed hysterically.

"Is it a big beast?" Elmer asked sarcastically

"Huge" Was his answer

"Was it a scary beast?" Bonkotsu asked as he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Really scary!" Bugs said.

"With sharp, scary eyes?" Asked Mohiro

"Yes! Yes!" He said. "Will you help me?"

"Alright old man" Hazel said "We'll help you out"

Azura winked at Elmer and Bonkotsu, and they carried him off.

"You will?" Bugs said. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Before you know it he was thrown out of the tavern.

Everybody laughed, except Goku, Syrus, Blair, Chad, Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Tech E. Coyote, Slam Tasmanian, Rev Runner, and Danger Duck. They were just glaring at everyone. They all huddled in a table and started to talk.

"What do you think?" Ace asked everyone.

"I don't know, but I haven't seen my friends around, or Sora." Chad said as he looked at everyone.

"Maybe he is telling the truth." Syrus said

"If so then we have to go with the flow. We don't want to make any sudden moves that we'll regret." Lexi said.

"But we have to find the others. Right?" Syrus said and everybody nodded their heads.

"Crazy old Bugs" Elmer said as he was talking to Mohiro and Bonkotsu, who were headed back to their table.

"He's always good for a laugh" Mohiro agreed with him.

"Crazy old Bugs, hmm?" Hazel wondered "Crazy old Bugs" He said as Azura finally got Marvin out from underneath the chair. He then looked at them.

Hazel: **"Hey, guys. I'm afraid I've been thinking**

Azura: **"A dangerous past time?"**

Hazel: **"I know**

**But that wacky old coot is Misaki's father**

**And his sanity's only so-so**

**Now the wheels in my head have been turning since I looked at that loony old man!**

**See, I promised myself I'd be married to Misaki**

**And right now, I'm evolving a plan!"**

"If I.." He aid and the rest he whispered to Marvin and Azura. Ace, Lexi, Danger, Rev, and Slam were listening to their plan.

"Yeah?" Marvin said and then returned to whispering

"Then we.." Hazel said as he continued to whisper.

"No! Would she?" Azura asked. Ace, Lexi, Danger, Rev, and Slam eyes widened.

"What is it?" Blair whispered to them.

"Shhh!" Danger said so he could listen carefully.

"Guess" Hazel said

"Oh, Now we get it!" Azura said as he and Marvin finally got it.

"Listen guys.." Rev said as he whispered to everyone else that didn't quite get that. It left all of them wide eyed.

"We have to do something!" Slam said.

"Agreed." Ace said as he told them what they were going to do.

"Let's Go!" Hazel, Marvin, and Azura said.

Three of them: **"No…One…Plots like Hazel"**

Hazel: **"Takes cheap shots like Hazel"**

Azura: **"Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Hazel"**

Hazel: **"Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful"**

Marvin: **"As down in the depths you descend"**

Hazel: **"I won't even be mildly remorseful"**

Azura: **"Just as long as you get what you want in the end!"**

Hazel: **"Who has brains like Hazel?"**

Marvin: **"Entertains Hazel?"**

Three of them: **"Who can make up endless refrains like Hazel?"**

All (Except Hazel, Azura, Marvin): **"So his marriage we soon will be celebrating!**

**My, What a guy! Hazel!**

Ace, Lexi, Danger, Rev, Slam, Chad, Syrus, Blair, and Goku snuck out of the bar unseen and they headed toward Tech E. Coyote's lab. They needed transportation to the castle that Bugs was talking about.

After the song ended, Bugs was outside in the town square

"Will no one help me?" He asked.

In the castle, Misaki was crying. Orihime, Hyono, Rukia, May, Misty, and Dawn, finally calmed down. Sora just patted Misaki on the shoulder and looked at her sadly.

'_Misaki..'_ Sora thought

Everyone else just sat down looking outside or was sleeping.

They all heard a knock on the door, and everyone just stood up.

"Who is it?" Misaki said as she wiped her tears away.

"It's Kisa!" The voice outside said

"And Shippo!" A little boy's voice was heard.

Misaki opened the door and Kisa entered with Shippo on her shoulder and she was pushing her teacart.

"Thought that all of you would like some tea." Kisa said as she smiled at everyone.

"Some tea would be nice." Max said.

"I'm kinda hungry." Ash said.

"We all are!" Sora said

"Wait! You're a-" Misaki backed up and stumbled into someone.

"Oh. Careful!" A girls voice said. She had brown hair, brown eyes and a maidens uniform on.

"Hello! My name is Yuzu!" She said and helped Misaki up. (A/N: She is from Bleach and in here she is not Ichigo's little sister)

"This is not happening!" Sora said.

"Yeah! Were seeing little kids!" Alexis

"We are not all kids you know." A male voice said. He had black hair, purple eyes, and a waiters uniform on.

"Tsuzuki?" Sora asked. (Yami no Matsuei)

"Yup." He said as he let out a chuckle.

"See Momma, I told you she was pretty." Shippo said as he looked at Misaki

"You were right!" Tsuzuki said and Misaki blushed

"What! He's your kid?!" Sora said surprisingly to Kisa.

"He's my adoptive son." Kisa said as she let out a chuckle. She then got the teapot out of the cart and poured tea on the teacup. She then handed it to Shippo.

"Slowly now" Kisa said as he carried the cup to her. "Don't spill"

Shippo handed the cup to Misaki. "Thank you" she said.

"You know, that was a very brave thing you guys did" she said.

"We all think so" Yuzu said.

"But we've lost our father" Sora said sadly

"My dreams and everything" Misaki said sadly. Everyone nodded sadly.

"Cheer up.." Shippo said

"Oh, I'm Misaki." She said introducing herself.

"Don't worry. It'll turn out all right in the end" Yuzu said. "You'll see."

Kisa: **"I hope that we'll be friends**

**Though we don't know you all that well"**

Shippo: **"But if anyone can make the most of living here**

**Then guys, It's you!"**

Kisa, Shippo, and Yuzu: **"And who knows?**

**You may find**

**Home here too."**

Everyone's sad faces turned into a smile.

"Look at us." Kisa said as she blushed a bit.

"Were here singing when there's dinner to be served" Tsuzuki and Kisa left. Then Tsuzuki came back and said "Let's go Shippo!"

"Coming!" He said and both of them left. Shippo stuck his head out the door and said

"Bye!" to everyone.

"Bye." Misaki said and he left.

"He's so cute!" Dawn said

"Well then. What will we dress you guys for dinner?" Yuzu said. "Oh! Let's see what we've got in the wardrobe!" she said happily and headed toward the wardrobe. She opened it and a lot of clothes were in there.

"Wow." Sora said.

Yuzu started to throw away the clothes that she didn't think she found attractable. Misaki ducked every time one when her way.

"Oh! Here you go Misaki and here's yours Sora!" Yuzu said as she pulled out two dresses. One was red and the other one was orange.

"I'm not getting into that!" Sora said as she pointed to the yellow dress

"But why?" Yuzu asked "It's very adorable."

"Because I don't like dresses!" Sora said as she crossed her arms

"That's really nice, but I'm not going to dinner" Misaki said as she sat down.

"What!" Everyone (except Misaki and Sora) said.

"But you have to!" Yuzu said

They all heard the door open, they saw a little boy enter. It was Squidward. "Dinner is served" He said.

Meanwhile Kisa, Shippo, Tsuzuki, Hisoka (Yami no Matsuei), and Spongebob were watching Jaden walk back and forth in the dinning room.

"What's taking them so long? I told them to come to dinner." Jaden said as he was getting very impatient. "Why aren't they here yet?" He yelled at Kisa and the others.

"Try to be patient sir." Kisa said

"The poor girl lost her father and her freedom all in one day." Tsuzuki said.

"Uh-master? Do you think this girl is the one to break the spell?" Hisoka asked

"Of course I have!" He roared at him "I'm not a fool."

"Good. So, you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and POOF! The spell is broken" Spongebob said. "Kisa, Shippo, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, everyone else, you and me will be normal by midnight!" He said

"Uh- That's not easy, Spongebob" Kisa said

"Yeah, these things take time" Hisoka said

"But the rose already began to wilt" Tsuzuki said worriedly.

"It's no use.." Jaden said sadly "She's so beautiful and I'm… well, look at me!" He said

Everyone (Except Jaden) exchanged worried looks.

"You have to help her see pass all that." Spongebob said.

"I don't know how" Jaden said and turned away.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable" Kisa said as she walked up to him.

"Straighten up!" she said. He did what he was told

"Try to be like a gentle man." She said and he nodded

"Yeah!" Spongebob said as he and the other walked up to him

"And when she comes in, give her a dashing smile. Well, come on. Show me the smile" Hisoka said.

He tried to smile, but instead a huge grin showed up.

"But don't frighten her" Shippo said

"Impress her with your grateful wit!" Tsuzuki said.

Jaden was looking back and forth from servant to servant.

"But be gentle." Kisa said

"Shower her with compliments" Spongebob said

"But be sincere" Shippo said

Jaden put his hands on his head like he had a headache.

"And above all" Kisa, Shippo, Spongebob, Tsuzuki, and Hisoka said "You must control your temper!" They said.

They heard the door knob and they all looked at the door.

"Here they are!" Shippo said happily.

Just behind the door Squidward was opening the door but stopped, Behind him there was Sora, Ash, May, Max, Misty, Brock, and Dawn,

"I don't think this is a good Idea…" Squidward said as he looked at them

"Just say what we tell you to, alright?" Sora said as she signaled him to go on.

Squidward took a huge breath before entering the room.

"Hello.." Squidward said

Jaden looked at him "Well, Were is she?"

Squidward looked behind him and heard things like "Go on!" or "Just do it!"

"Who? Oh, ha ha ha. The girl. Yes." Squidward said and looked behind him again.

Sora gave him a thumbs up. They made sure that he explained it correctly.

"Actually she's in the process of.." He said and he looked behind and Sora whispered to him. "Well, circumstances being what they are…" He said but stopped when he saw that Jaden was glaring at him. He just groaned and said "She's not coming"

"Uh-Oh" Sora said. She turned around and looked at the others

"Run like your life depends on it!" she said and they gave her a weird look.

"WHAT!" They heard Jaden scream.

"Because it does!" She finished.

"RUN!" They all said at the same time and they made a run for it.

"Your grace! Your eminence!" Squidward said as he, Kisa, Spongebob, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Shippo chased after Jaden.

"Let's not be hasty!" Spongebob said.

"Close the door Sora!" Misty said as they got inside the room.

Sora closed the door behind her and leaned on the door. She took a huge sigh of relief.

'_That was close…'_ she thought

Outside Jaden banged the door behind three times.

'_Ahh!'_ she thought and went next to Misaki.

"I though I told you to come down to dinner!" He shouted

"I'm not hungry!" Misaki's voice was heard.

Tsuzuki just put his hands over his eyes and the others just looked at the floor.

"You come out or I'll- I'll- I'll break down the door!" He screamed.

Spongebob pulled on his cape and got his attention

"Uh-Master? I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections" He said.

"Please! Attempt to be a gentleman" Squidward said.

"But she's being so difficult!" He said as he glared at the door

"Gently, Gently" Kisa said. He let out a small groan "Will you come down to dinner?" he asked

"No!" Misaki and Sora said at the same time.

"Hmm?!" He said and pointed at the door saying 'They started it!' and was staring at everyone else.

"Ah ah ah" Squidward said to him "Suave, genteel"

Jaden just looked even more annoyed.

"It would give me great pleasure" He said as he bowed down and glared at the door.

"If you would join me for dinner" He finished

"We say please" Shippo said

"…Please?" He asked as he tried to be gentle

"No thank you!" Misaki said angrily

"You can't stay in there forever!" He said as he yelled at the door.

"Oh yes I can!" She responded

"Fine!" He said "Then go head and starve!" He yelled at her. He turned to the others and said "If they don't eat with me, they don't eat at all!" he then left.

As he left he slammed the door behind so hard, that a piece of the ceiling fell on Spongebob's head.

"Oh, that didn't go very well at all, did it?" Kisa said

"Spongebob, stand watch at the door." Squidward said and Squiward just nodded. "And inform me at once if there is the slightest chance"

"You can count on me, mon captain." He said as he stood next to the door.

"Well, we might as well go downstairs and start cleaning up" He said to Kisa, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Shippo.

Meanwhile, In the west wing, Jaden was mumbling to himself angrily. He slammed the door open and said "I ask nicely, but she refuses!" He said as he threw a chair out of his way.

"What does she want me to do? Beg?" he said as he looked at the mirror next to the rose.

"Show me the girl!" He demanded as he picked the mirror up.

The mirror just did what it was told and an image showed up of Misaki sitting in bed with her arms crossed. Sora was next to her, Yuzu was talking with Misaki, and everyone else were around them.

"Well, the master's really not so bad once you get to know him." Yuzu said

"Why don't you give him a chance?" Sora asked her.

"I don't want to get to know him!" Misaki said.

"Look what he did to us! Thank to him were stuck here! He never gave our father a chance!" Sora said angrily.

"She kinda has a point guys.." Misty said

"I wouldn't give him a chance if he was the last thing on earth!" Sora said.

"But.." Yuzu started but was interrupted by Misaki

"I don't want to have anything to do with him!" Misaki said

Jaden just put the mirror down and had a sad look on his face

"I'm just fooling myself" he whispered "She'll never see me as anything… but a monster"

He watched as a rose petal fell.

"It's hopeless" He whispered to himself.

Just outside the castle, Ace, Rev, Slam, Tech, Lexi, Syrus, Blair, Chad, and Goku were in front of the gates.

"Their here. Their bikes are over there" Blair said and pointed to some motorcycles that were inside the gates.

They entered, unaware that Kisa, Shippo, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Squidward were watching them.

"More visitors?" Squidward asked

"We must let them in!" Shippo said

"You see that guy?" Tsuzuki said as he pointed to Chad.

"He's friends with that Ichigo guy." He said

"Fred (Scobby-doo)! Open the door!" Kisa said and he did as he was told.

Outside, they had entered the front gates, and Goku was about to open the door, when it suddenly opened by itself.

"Guys! This is getting a little scary." Syrus said.

"Their expecting us." Chad said.

"What?" Ace asked him

"If Bugs was right, then they obviously want us to find Ichigo and the others" Chad said.

"Let's go then!" Lexi said and they entered.

--

Sora: "How was that?"

Misaki: "Hope you review soon people!"

Kisa: "Sora own nothing"

Three of them: "Ja-Ne!"


	6. Ch 6: Be our guest

Sora: "What's up? I love you all!"

Misaki: "Sorry. This is what happens when she eats cake with soda.

Kisa: "Actually, she drank some coffee."

Misaki: "It's still the same"

Sora: "Hi there! Bye!"

Three of them: "On with the story!"

--

Chapter 6: Be our guest

Later that night, Misaki poked her head out of the door. Behind her was Sora and Rukia. The three of them got out and saw that no one was there.

"Coast clear?" Orihime asked them

"All clear" Rukia said and all of them got out.

They passed by a curtain, that had Mickey mouse and Minnie mouse in there. Spongebob had gotten bored and had asked Mickey if it wasn't too much trouble, and he agreed. Mickey had his original clothes on (Red overalls, light brown shoes, and white gloves) and Minnie did too. (A Pink dress, Yellow high heels, white gloves, and a Blue ribbon)

"Oh no!" Minnie said as Mickey was trying to get a hold of her. "Oh yes!" He said

"Oh no!" She said again "Oh, yes yes yes!" He said as both of the got out from underneath. "Mickey! I have been tickled by you before!" She said as she giggled a bit.

He had gotten a hold of her and was about to lean in but when he saw that everybody else were leaving their rooms he accidentally dropped her. "Oh!" She yelled silently in pain.

"Zut, alors! They have emerged!" He said as he ran to tell Spongebob. He got a hold of him near the living room. "Spongebob!" He said and had gotten his attention.

"What is it Mickey? Aren't you suppose to be guarding the door?" He asked him

"They managed to get out. I think they are headed to the kitchen!" He said and Spongebob looked at him surprised.

"Thanks for telling me." He said and was about to leave and turned around to Mickey

"But wait. How did they get out?" He asked. Mickey then started to get nervous.

"Minnie?" Spongebob said and Mickey looked down at the floor embarrassed

"Yes…" He said. Spongebob let out a small laugh and left.

"Oh No! Minnie!" He said after he realized that he had left her alone and ran to her.

Meanwhile Hisoka and Tsuzuki still have had an eye on the Loonatics and their friends. "Hello? Anyone here?" Blair asked "Please, we just want to see the others!" Ace said.

"So, the Loonatics have come here for their friends have they?" Tsuzuki said to Hisoka

"We have to tell Kisa, Spongebob, and Squidward!" Hisoka said and they ran to the kitchen.

"Come on Shippo, It's time for you to go to sleep." Kisa said as she was tucking Shippo in to his room. Shippo let out a yawn and said "But I'm not sleepy, Mama" He then went to sleep. Kisa put a blanket on him and turned off the lights before she left.

She entered the kitchen and saw a tall man with black hair, brown eyes, and creamy skin. He was wearing a chefs uniform, but instead of white it was black. He was known as Toya

(Cardcaptor Sakura. He is not related with Sakura Kinimoto)

"I work and I slave all day long." He said as he was talking to her "And for what?" He said and Kisa looked at him annoyed. "A culinary masterpiece gone to waste" He said. Kisa just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"No use complaining Toya." She said "It's been a long night for all of us"

"Well, if you ask me, she was being stubborn" Squidward said "After all he said please"

"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, He'll never break.." she said and they heard the kitchen door open, Misaki and everybody else entered.

"Splendid to see you out and about, mademoiselle" Squidward said to Misaki.

"I am Squidward. Head of the household" he introduced himself. He was about to shake hands with her when Spongebob bumped in and shook her hand.

"And this is Spongebob" Squidward said. "Enchante cherie" Spongebob said and Misaki smiled at him.

"If there's.. Stop that!" Squidward said as He tried to get to her but Spongebob blocked him every time.

"Anything we… Please" He said and he glared at Spongebob and managed to get through.

" Can do to make your stay more comfortable." Squidward said. Spongebob smiled evilly and got a near by candle and burned Squidward's hand.

"OW!" He yelled in pain and turned to see Spongebob, who quickly put the candle back in place.

"Well, we are a bit hungry" Ash said.

"You are?" Kisa asked happy. "Hear that? They're hungry! Get everything ready!" Kisa said to everyone in the kitchen. Shippo then entered again and jumped on Kisa's shoulder.

"Kisa! Spongebob! Squidward!" Fred entered with Patrick behind him

"Oh look! It's Fred and Patrick!" Sora said happily and surprised at the same time

"Fred! Patrick! How dare you guys burst in like that!" Kisa said angrily.

"We were just about to feed Ichigo and his friends!" she said

"I know, but there are more guest coming." Patrick said.

"Of course we know that." Spongebob answered him.

"Who are they?" Misty asked.

"They are the Loonatics, Chad, Goku, Syrus, and Blair" He said.

"Syrus and Blair?" Jesse asked.

"Chad?" Ichigo and Rukia said at the same time

"Goku? Loonatics? Wonder if they know were here." Sora questioned

"Of course we do" Ace's voice was heard.

"Guys!" Sora said as she hugged Goku and he hugged her back

"Heard you're all having dinner" Lexi said

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

"Then what are we waiting here for? Let's eat!" Lexi finished.

"Start the fire, Break out the silver, Bring the china" Kisa said as she threw 10 knives at Toya who caught 5 in each hand

"Wow! That was amazing!" Blair said.

"Thank you." Toya said.

"Remember what the master said, Kisa?" Squidward said.

"Oh Pish-posh. I'm not gonna let them starve" Kisa said.

"All right, Fine. Glass of water, Crust of bread, and then.." Squidward said but was interrupted by Spongebob.

"Squidward, stop that." he asked and Squidward gave him a weird look.

"Their not our prisoners, their our guest." Toya said.

"We must make them feel welcome" Spongebob said.

"Right this way, Mad-" Spongebob began but was interrupted

"My name is Misaki. And this is my sister Sora" Misaki introduced themselves.

"Well, keep it down. If the master finds out about this, It'll be our necks" Squidward said as he ran after Spongebob and Patrick.

"Of course Squidward" Spongebob said as he entered another room

"But what is dinner, without a little… Beauty and the beast… Music?" Patrick said as he let go of the door.

"Music?!" Squidward said as the door slammed in front of his face, and sent him flying to a bowl filled with pudding.

They were leads in a dining room that was huge. Kisa threw a black hat and cane to Spongebob and Patrick, who caught it in no time flat.

"Me chere everyone" Spongebob said

"It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight." Patrick said.

"And now we invite you to relax. Let us pull up some chairs." He said. Sakura and Li (Cardcaptor Sakura) sat Misaki on a chair. Sora was pushed by Yue and Cerberus (card captor Sakura). The others were amazed that there were many other servants as they were also sat down.

"As the dining room proudly presents… your dinner." Spongebob said as some servants put some trays in the table.

"Wow…" Sora whispered and everybody smiled.

Then the two began to sing

Spongebob: "**Be... Our... Guest**

**Be our guest**

**Put our service to the test**

**Tie your napkin around your neck, cherie**

**And we'll provide the rest**

**Soup du jour!**

**Hot hors d'oeuvres!**

**Why, we only live to serve**

**Try the gray stuff, it's delicious**"

(He then held out a tray in front of Misaki and she tasted it. She loved it)

Patrick: **"Don't believe us? Ask the dishes!**

**They can sing, they can dance!**

**After all, Miss, This is France!**

**And a dinner here is never second best**

(He handed Misaki a restaurant-esque menu, who read it)

Spongebob: **"Go on, unfold your menu**

**Take a glance and then you'll **

**Be our guest**

**Oui, our guest!**

**Be our guest!**

(She put the menu down and servants put a lot of trays on the table)

Servants: **"Beef ragout!**

**Cheese souffle!**

**Pie and pudding en flambé!"**

(Squidward came out of the pie, but fainted when Patrick accidentally lit up a match and set the pie on fire)

Patrick: **"We'll prepare and serve with flair **

**A culinary cabaret**

**You're alone and you're scared**

**But the banquet's all prepared**

**No one's gloomy or complaining**

**While the kids are entertaining**

**We tell jokes, We do tricks**

**With my own juggling sticks"**

All (Except Misaki, Sora, their friends and Squidward): **"And it's all in perfect taste**

**That you can bet!**

**Come on and lift your glass**

**You've won your own free pass**

**To be our guest!**

Spongebob: **"If you're stressed**

**It's fine dinning we suggest**

All: **"Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!**

**Be our guest, be our guest**

**Get your worries off your chest**

**Let's just say for your entrée**

**We've an array, may we suggest**

**Try the bread, try the soup**

**When the croutons loop de loop**

**It's a treat for any dinner!**

**Don't believe me? Ask the china! **

**Singing pork, Dancing veal **

**What an entertaining meal**

**How can anyone be gloomy or depressed**

**We'll make you shout encore**

**And send us out for more**

**So be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!"**

(Squidward got out of the pie and cleaned his face up. He got out and was telling everybody to be quiet. He got a hold of a servant, who managed to get free)

"Squidward, if you wanted the spotlight all you had to do is ask!" Spongebob said and signaled Sandy (Spongebob Squarepants)and she put the spotlight on them.

Patrick: **"Life is so unnerving**

**For a servant who's not serving**

(Squidward smiled and tried to slide out but Spongebob and Patrick held them in place)

**He's not a whole**

**Without a soul to wait upon**

"Get off!" Squidward said but Patrick wouldn't let go of him.

Spongebob: **"Ah, those good old days when we were useful**

**Suddenly, those good old days are gone"**

("Huh?" Squidward said and looked up. A servant known as Buttercup (Power puff girls) was using flour for snow affect. Squidward just rolled his eyes. "Oh." He said as he dropped some flour that was on his hand)

Spongebob: **"Ten years, things get dusty**

**Needed so much more than dusting**

**We need exercise- a chance to use our skills"**

(Spongebob was trying to get squidward back in the spotlight. He got a hold of his foot but Squidward still kept struggling. Spongebob let him go and he was send fling. His head landed in a gelatin)

Patrick: **"Most days , we just lay around the castle**

**Flabby, fat and lazy**

**You walked in and whoops-a-Daisy"**

(Patrick cannoned ball on the spoon and send Squidward flying. "Ahh!" He yelled.)

Kisa: **"It's a guest, It's a guest**

**Sake's alive, Well, I'll be blessed!"**

Sandy: **"Wine's been poured and thank Lord**

**I've had the napkins freshly pressed**

Buttercup: **"****With desert, she'll want tea**

**And I guess that's fine with me**

**While Shippo does the cups' soft-shoeing **

**I'll tea will be bubbling, It'll be brewing**

Kisa: **"It'll get warm, piping hot!"**

(She sees a that there is a spot on the teapot)

**Heaven's sake's is that a spot?**

**Clean it up, we want the company impressed**

(Shippo cleaned the teapot and put it in the teacart. He, Kisa, and Buttercup pushed the cart into the dinning room)

Buttercup: **"We got a lot to do"**

(They stopped in front of Misaki)

Shippo: **"One lump or two?"**

Kisa: **"For you, our guest"**

(Kisa poured tea on the cup and Shippo handed her the tea after he mixed the tea)

All (Except Misaki, Sora, their friends, and Squidward): **"She's our guest!"**

Kisa, Buttercup, Sandy, and Shippo: **"She's our guest!"**

All (Except Misaki, Sora, their friends, and Squidward): **"She's our guest!"**

**Be our guest! Be our guest!**

**Our command is your request**

**It's been years since we had anybody here**

**And we're obsessed!**

**With your meal, with your ease **

**Yes, indeed, we claim to please**

(Everyone formed a chorus line)

**While the candlelight's still blowing**

**Let us help you, we'll keep on going"**

(Everyone stepped aside to reveal Spongebob, Patrick, and Kisa. Sora noticed something in Kisa's neck. "Huh?" She said as she got a look of it)

Kisa, Spongebob, Patrick, and Shippo: **"Course by course"**

(Spongebob and Patrick put their hats back on and everyone got in chorus line)

**One by One**

**Till you shout, "Enough I'm done!"**

(Misaki, Sora, and everyone else saw the chandelier rise five feet off the table. They was that there were kids and servants sitting there "Cool!" May said)

**Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest**

**Tonight you'll prop your feet up!**

**But for now, eat up!**

(Squidward stopped worrying and started to dance along with Kisa, Shippo, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Buttercup)

All (Except Misaki, Sora and their friends): **"Be our guest!**

**Be our guest!**

**Be our guest!**

**Please, be our guest!**

(Squidward was dancing like crazy, but Spongebob, and Patrick pushed them aside for the final pose)

When the song finished, Misaki, Sora, and their friends clapped. "Bravo!" She said

"That was wonderful!" Max said.

"I haven't seen anything so wonderful in a long time." Sora said.

"It actually looked like it was on ice!" Orihime said.

"Thank you. Thank you, Mademoiselle" Squidward said as the servants cleaned the place up. "Wonderful work"

Squidward got his pocket watch out and saw that it was 9 o' clock.

"My goodness. Look at the time" he said. "Now it's off to bed." He said.

"Oh, we couldn't possibly go to sleep now." Misaki said "It's our first time in an enchanted castle" She said.

"We want to see what else ya got here." Sora said.

"Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Squidward said as he chuckled. He then turned around at Spongebob and pointed at him and was accusing him.

"It was you! Wasn't it?!" He said and they started arguing. Before you know it, it was a fist fight.

"Oh, I said Awesome" Misaki said. _'That's it. No more movies for me'_ she thought.

Squidward was pulling Spongebob's ear. When they straightened up and dusted themselves off.

"We'd like to look around. If that's alright?" Sora said as they got up.

"Of course, Sora!" Spongebob said.

"Would you like a tour?" He said.

"Spongebob, That's not a good idea" He whispered to them.

"We can't let them poking around in certain places, If you know what I mean."

They knew that he was talking about the West wing.

"You're right." Spongebob said.

"You mean the west wing?" Patrick asked

"Yeah." Spongebob answered him.

"Maybe you would like to show us around" Misaki said to Squidward

"I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle" Sora said.

"You're a true genius" Rukia said

"Well actually.." He began as his checks turned light pink. "Yes, I do."

Spongebob then was rolling his eyes as Squidward smiled at them.

--

Sora: "Remember… I own nothing, except this story"

Kisa: "She was busy writing some other stuff"

Misaki: "Hope you enjoyed it and hope ya review."

Everyone: "Ja-Ne!"


	7. Ch 7: West Wing

Sora: "Sorry for the lateness. The computer data was lost, So I had to rewrite this chapter"

Misaki: "And she's still crying about it."

Sora: "Am not!"

Jaden: (Enter) "Sora, I know that you're still crying because the computer erased your hard work, But I was wondering-"

Sora: "Wah!" (Cries)

Jaden: (Clueless) "Did I say something?"

Sora: "I'm going to my room!" (Leaves)

Kisa: (Enters) "Sorry about that. We own nothing, except Sora owns this story."

Jaden: "On with the story!" (Winged Kuriboh smiles and waves at everyone)

--

Chapter 7: The West Wing

A few minutes later Jaden was walking to Misaki's room. He was in front of it and he was mumbling to himself.

"Come on, Jaden." He said. "And whatever you do, Don't lose your temper if she says 'No'"

He knocked on the door and there was no respond. He knocked again and there was still no respond. He just sighed sadly and left.

"I guess I shouldn't have been hard on her…" He said to himself.

Squidward walked behind Spongebob and Patrick. Pluto and Scooby-doo (Scooby-doo) were behind Spongebob and Patrick.

When they passed a hall full of armor, Misaki, Sora, and their friends were gone unnoticed.

"Now if-" Squidward said as he turned around to face them but didn't see them

"Um-Mademoiselle?" He asked as he looked around the hall.

"Guys, They're gone!" Squidward said to everyone.

"They must be in the West Wing" Patrick said as he looked at them. "Oh okay.." Squidward said

5...4...3...2..1..

"THE WEST WING?!" They all said as their eyes widened. Then they ran after them.

Misaki, Sora and their friends saw some dark stair case.

Jaden was about to enter the West wing when suddenly he saw Misaki and everyone else.

'_Oh no! Their about to enter the west wing! They're not suppose to be there!'_ Jaden thought as he hid. He then left to get in the West wing another way.

"Guys.. I don't like it here.." Sora told them.

'_I have a bad feeling here'_ She thought. Too bad for her they didn't pay attention to her. They almost went up the stair but Sora, Spongebob, and Patrick blocked their way.

"I'm serious Misaki. I don't like this" Sora said to Misaki in a serious tone.

"I just want to know what's up there" Misaki said

"Uh-nothing" Patrick said "Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, boring"

'_Patrick! Way to go Einstein'_ Sora thought sarcastically.

"Ah, so that's the West wing" Alexis said as everyone smiled.

"Nice going, Patrick.." Squidward said sarcastically and Patrick smiled stupidly.

Misaki and her friends kept on looking up the stairs.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there…" Ichigo asked.

"H-Hiding?" Squidward said nervously

"Uh- the master's not hiding anything" Spongebob said. Misaki and her friends then took some steps up.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden" Ishida said as they were walking up but were stopped when Sora and the others blocked them again.

"Maybe you would like to see something else?" Spongebob asked but then they took another step

"Maybe later" Misaki said and was blocked again.

"The gardens or the Library?" Spongebob asked and Misaki froze. She then gave them a surprised look.

"You have a library?" She asked and the others gave her a look.

"Yes! Indeed! With books!" Patrick said and the others started to smile.

"So much book that you'll never be able to read in your whole life!" Spongebob said as he, Patrick and Squidward were walking off. Scooby-doo and Pluto were behind them. Misaki was following them but then stropped in her tracks. She did want to check out the library, but she was so curious about the west wing.

As Misaki and her friends went up the stairs and Sora watched as Spongebob, and Patrick left. She slapped her forehead and her hand covered one of her eye. The other watched as they were leaving.

"This prince needs to find better servants" Sora said and then decided to go with Misaki and the rest.

"Decided to come?" Ichigo asked her.

"I have to watch over Misaki. She's still upset about what happened." Sora said as she ran next to Misaki.

"Sure…" Ichigo smirked.

When they got up there they saw a long and dark corridor. "Um.. Ladies first.." Max said and everyone just couldn't help but smile a bit. They walked and saw broken statues and mirrors.

"He sure knows how to scare someone to death" Sora said as she looked around. When they reached the end of the corridor they saw a huge door. The door knob was shaped like a persons face, like it was glaring at you.

Misaki reached to it but then backed up a bit, she was reconsidering about this. Jesse then took in a deep breath and opened the door. Everyone got inside and everyone was shocked at what they saw, It was a total mess! They walked around and felt a little creped out.

Rukia almost tripped on a small table, but Ichigo caught the table in time, and Rukia was able to keep her balance.

They saw a bed completely destroyed, then they turned around and were shocked of what they saw. They saw a portrait that had been clawed on.

"Wonder who that is?" Misaki wondered. Misaki then put a piece of the portrait back were it belonged, Syrus, Blair, Jesse, and Alexis gasped.

They saw a young boy (Around his 14) with brown messy hair, chocolate brown eyes, and creamy skin was seen. He had a black tux, and black dressing shoes. He was actually smiling and in his hand he showed a Winged Kuriboh. In the background were the Elemental Heros and the Neo-Spacians.

"It really was Jaden!" Alxis said in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked her.

"Jaden has turned dark again." Jesse said as Syrus and Blair looked at him surprised.

"It's hard to believe that used to be him" May said and everyone agreed.

"Hey guys! Look." Sora said as she pointed to a rose that was in a small table. It was a blue rose that was floating and glowing blue.

"It's cool!" Dawn said as she was about to reach for the rose but Syrus stopped him.

"If anyone's gonna pick up that rose, it's me" He said and Dawn looked disappointed.

"Are you sure you should do that?" Rukia asked

"Maybe we shouldn't" Ash said.

"Yeah, It belongs to that duelist" Orihime said.

"Look, maybe that rose has a connection with Jaden. We have to give it to the professor. He, Tails and Tech will examine it." Syrus said as he took off the glass that was covering the rose. He was about to get it, but then May let out a gasp. They looked at the direction she was looking at and saw Jaden. Syrus then stopped and looked at him, examining him.

'_Brother?'_ He thought and saw that his eyes were narrowed. Jaden then walks over and puts the jar back on the rose and glared at Misaki.

"Why did you come here?" He asked angrily.

"We.. We're so sorry.." Misaki said nervously as they backed up.

"I warned you never to come here!" He said angrily.

"But we didn't mean any harm." Misaki said as Sora got in front of her, but even she was getting a little scared.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" He said as he knocked over a table on purpose, it was so lucky that it didn't hit anyone. Misaki, Sora and the others started to back up, but Misaki backed up into a old wardrobe.

"Please stop.." Misaki said but he didn't listen to her.

"GET OUT!" He yelled and everyone made a run for it.

"Gladly! And you're never gonna see us again!" Sora said as they ran.

"No wait.." Jaden said as his voice became less aggressive and more full of grief. He then sat down on a chair and put his hand over his face, Then he began to sing.

Jaden: **"And in my twisted face…**

**There's not the slightest trace**

**Of anything that even hints of kindness**

**And in my tortured shape**

**No comfort, no escape**

(got up from the chair)

**I see, but deep within is utter blindness**

**Hopeless**

**As my dream dies**

**As the time flies**

**Love's a illusion**

**Hopeless**

**Unforgiven**

**Cold and driven**

**To this sad conclusion**

(He looks at himself with the mirror from before)

**No beauty could move me**

**No goodness improves me**

**No power on earth, If I can't love her**

**No passion could reach me**

**No lesson could teach me**

**How I could have loved her and make her love me too**

**If I can't love her, then who?**

(He walked to the portrait that Misaki and her friends have seen earlier. He just looked at it and continued to sing.)

**Long ago, I should have seen**

**All the things I could have been**

**Careless and unthinking I moved onward**

(He then walked over to his balcony)

**No pain could be deeper**

**No life could be cheaper**

**No point anymore if I can't love her**

**No spirit could win me**

**No hope lest within me**

**Hope that she'd set me free**

**But it's not to be**

**If I can't love her**

**Let the world be done with me!"**

He then got back inside, very sad.

Meanwhile, Misaki, Sora, and their friends were running. They came down the stairs, into the foyer and passed Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick, Pluto, Scooby-doo, Kisa, and Shippo.

"Were are you going?" Squidward asked.

"Promise or no promise, we can't stay here another minute!" Misaki said as she opened the door and snow blew in.

"You said it!" Misty said as everyone put on a jacket.

"No! Please wait!" Squidward begged.

"Misaki! Sora!" Kisa yelled after them but it was too late, they slammed the door closed. Spongebob, Patrick, Pluto, Scooby-doo, Shippo, and Kisa looked sadly at one another.

Misaki was with Sora and the others were on motorcycles. They were instantly relieved when they left, but Ichigo and Rukia senced something.

Misaki, Sora, and their friends later found themselves looking at some wolves. The wolves followed them when they made a run for it, and caught up with them when Sora lost control of Ricky accidentally dropped them, luckily They weren't hurt at all.

Misaki got up but was in trouble. She was surrounded by wolves. Her hair was let loose because of how she fell.

Ichigo, Rukia, Ash, May, Misty, and Brock were fighting with some wolves, but they were soon getting out numbered.

"Their too many!" Orihime said. She had dropped her hair pins when she was running away from the West Wing.

Misaki was swinging a branch that she had picked up and trying to keep the wolves away. Unfortunately when she was backing up she tripped.

"Misaki!" Everyone yelled. Misaki let out a scream as the wolves lunged for her.

"Misaki!" Sora yelled, she was on her way but she knew that she wouldn't make it in time.

Out of nowhere Jaden appeared and saved Misaki. He caught a wolf that was about to bite her and threw it away. Sora froze dead in her tracks, she was surprised. He got out his deck and held up a card.

"I summon Aqua Dolphin!" he said and all of a sudden Aqua Dolphin showed up in front of him. "Attack!" He said and the Aqua Dolphin did what he was told. One of the wolves was tossed aside.

"Well, if he can do that then.." Jesse said and he looked at Alexis. They both nodded at each other and got out one of their cards.

"I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" Jesse said and then it appeared.

"I summon Blade Skater!" Alexis said and the duel monster showed up.

"Watch out!" Sora said and Jaden was about to turn around, but a wolf sunk its teeth in his arm.

"Jaden!" Syrus, Blair, Alexis, and Jesse yelled at the same time. Aqua Dolphin then attacked the wolf that was on his arm. The others just watched, Everyone except Jesse, Alexis, Ichigo, Rukia, Ash, May, Brock, Ash, May, Misty.

Pikachu was about to get hit, when all of a sudden Sora got him out of the way in time.

"Pi-Pikachu" The pokemon said. "You're welcome" She said but then Pikachu saw that she had gotten scratched in the progress.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm alright. Just go and help the others." She said as she let go of him.

"Pikachu" Was his reply and he left to go get Ash.

The wolves retreated and almost nobody got hurt.

"That was awesome, right Aniki?" Syrus said and didn't get a respond. "Brother?" He asked again and still didn't get a respond. He turned around and saw that he was on the ground. He was bleeding really badly. Sora ran next to Misaki, she had her hand on her wound. When they saw that she too was bleeding everyone started to worry.

"Jaden? Are you alright?" Blair asked. He didn't answer and looked at Misaki sadly. She then felt like she had to stay to help him. She couldn't leave him or her bleeding sister here.

--

Sora was running away from Rukia and Orihime, who were trying to help her wounds. Orihime couldn't find her hair pins any were. "Please Sora, Hold still." Orihime said as Rukia tried to get a hold of her but Sora managed to get away.

"No way! I can put the bandages on my own!" Sora said as she kept on dodging them.

"But you have to wash away the blood in your arm. Just stop being so hasty!" Rukia said.

"No!" Sora said again but accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry" She said to Jesse.

"Ya know, you should take care of that wound" He said as he smiled to her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"There you are!" Rukia said as she forced Sora to sit down.

"But this is gonna hurt!" She said as Orihime came with a bucket of water.

"Here" Jesse said as he offered his hand. "If it hurts just hang on to me" He said and she nodded. Orihime got a cloth and started to wash the blood off. Sora then started to squeeze his hand. After a few minutes, Rukia put the bandages and said. "All done"

"Thank you so much Jesse" Sora said.

"You're welcome. But one thing." He said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can I have my hand back?" he asked and she saw that she was still holding his hand. She immediately let go of his hand and blushed.

"Sorry" she said and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Sora?" Ash said as she turned around. "Thank you, for saving Pikachu" He said and Pikachu gave her a thankful look.

"Your welcome." She said and patted Pikachu on the head.

Jaden was still sitting down and was about to leave, but Ichigo and Ayumu made him sit again. "Hey!" he said and the two boys backed up. Kisa and Sandy entered with a bowl of hot water. Misaki took the towel out of the water and ringed it. She looked up at Jaden, who was still mad at Ichigo and Ayumu

"Here now" she said and noticed that he was rubbing his wound "Oh, don't do that"

Jaden couldn't help but let out a little growl. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Ace, Lexi, Rev, Tech, Slam, Ash, May, Brock, Misty, Dawn, Pikachu, Max, Goku, Jesse, Alexis, Blair, Syrus, Sqiudward, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Shippo, and a Bandaged Sora backed up.

Jaden tried to keep Misaki away from his wound, as she tried to reach his wound with the wet towel. "Just hold still" she said softly and put the towel on his wound. "Ouch!" he yelled in pain. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Ash, May, Brock, Misty, Dawn, Pikachu, Max, Goku, Jesse, Alexis, Blair, Syrus, Kisa, Sqiudward, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Shippo hid when he screamed in pain.

"That hurts!" He yelled angrily at her.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" She yelled back at him.

"Well, If you hadn't have run away, This wouldn't have happened!" He said angrily.

"If you hadn't frightened us, we wouldn't have run away!" She said and crossed her arms.

Jaden opened his mouth to say something angrily in respond, but then he stopped to think of what he was about to say.

"Well, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" He said angrily

"Well, you should learn to control your temper!" She said as she faced him.

Ichigo and the other came out of their hiding spot.

"Now hold still" Misaki said "This may sting a little" Sora couldn't help but smirk to that saying. Jaden turned his head away and closed his eyes.

"By the way, thank you for saving my sisters life." Sora said as he turned and faced her.

"I owe you one" she said as she bowed.

"I should be the one thanking you.." Misaki said and he faced her.

The others watched and smiled at them.

"Your welcome" He responded and She smiled at him.

Jaden and Misaki smiled and looked at each other in the eyes.

--

Sora: "Sorry if it's a little boring."

Misaki: "I though you were in your room crying"

Sora: "I got over it. So, Jaden what did you want to ask me?"

Jaden: "I was gonna ask you when were you gonna update the other chapter, but You already did that."

Kisa: "R&R people."

Sora: (Scary music come in) "Or I'll make your life so miserable and hated that nobody would want to get near ya! Muahaha!" (Lightning affects are added. Misaki turns off CD player)

Misaki: "She just playing around."

Sora: "Aw! Misaki! Why did you ruin my fun?"

Jaden: "You could play with Winged Kuriboh"

Sora: (Smiles) "Yay!" (Hugs winged Kuriboh)

All of them: "Ja-ne!" (Kuriboh waves at everyone)


	8. Ch 8: Hazel's plan and something there

Sora: "What's up?"

Misaki: "Sora just wants ya to know that anonymous reviews are now allowed."

Kisa: "She just wants anyone to review."

Sora: "Here's the other chapter ladies and gentlemen!"

Misaki: "Remember, We own nothing but Sora owns the story"

Kisa: "I know that we have said it over and over again, but sis says that its recommended"

Sora: "It isn't, it's just that I can't take the chance to get sued."

Three of them: "On with the story!"

--

Chapter 8: Hazel's plan & something there

Meanwhile inside a tavern, Hazel, Marvin, Azura, and Crowler (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) were discussing. The whole room was lit up by one candle that was on the table in front of them.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night" Crowler said to Hazel. Then he pointed at Marvin and Azura. "But they said you'd make it worth my while" He finished.

Hazel then got out a bag of gold out of his pocket and threw it to him. He opened the bag and he smiled, signaling that he was satisfied. "I'm listening" He said.

"It's like this" Hazel began "I've got my heart set on marring Misaki. But she need a little… persuasion." He said as he smiled evilly. Marvin let out a small chuckle.

"Turned him down flat." He said. Azura just poked him in the ribs with his elbow. Marvin accidentally spilled his drink on his face.

"Everyone knows her father's a lunatic. He was in here tonight, raving about a beast in a castle." He said.

"Bugs is harmless" Crowler responded.

"But what about Sora? She isn't harmless at all!" Marvin said but he got quiet when he knew that Azura was glaring at him.

"The point is, Misaki and Sora would do anything to keep him from being locked up." Hazel said. "Yeah, even marring these two" Marvin said as he pointed at Hazel and Azura.

"Be quiet Marvin!" Azura said as his check's turned light pink. He and Hazel then glared at him. Marvin just hid under the table.

"And that's were you come in" Hazel said and then began to sing.

Hazel: **"When a guy like me is thwarted**

**And denied his honeymoon"**

Azura: "**When the pretty thing he's courted**

**Refuses to swoon"**

Hazel: "**Then the time has come for a murky plan"**

Marvin: "**For which he turns to a murky man"**

Hazel, Azura, Marvin, and Crowler: "**To find that fiend where better than**

**At the House of the Loons?"**

Hazel: (to Crowler) "**You'll be strapping up an inmate"**

Azura: "**Very tightly"**

Marvin: "**Very soon"**

Hazel, Azura, and Marvin:_** "**_**But we won't bring him in late"**

Marvin: "**Your check-in time's noon"**

Crowler: "**How sad Bugs's not too well"**

Hazel: "**Prepare a five-star padded cell"**

All: "**And book him in for a long, long spell**

**At the House of the Loons"**

Hazel: "**Do I make myself entirely clear?"**

Azura: "**It's the simplest deal of your whole foul career"**

Hazel and Azura: "**Put Bugs away and they'll be in here in moments"**

Marvin: "**In a dreadful state"**

Hazel and Azura: "**They'll capitulate to me"**

Crowler: "**Oh! Oh! Ohhhh, I love incarceration!**

**I could lock up a platoon!"**

Hazel and Crowler: "**We'll apply your inclination**

**To a gold-aged buffoon"**

Hazel, Marvin and Azura: "**Then wave one bachelor goodbye"**

Hazel and Azura:_** "**_**She'll be my bride"**

Marvin: "**They'd rather die!**

(Crowler, Hazel and Azura glare at Marvin.)

(nervously) **Than have their father ossify?"**

Crowler: "**The time's opportune"**

He stopped for a minute and asked, "So you want me to throw their father into the asylum unless they agree to marry you?"

Hazel, Azura and Marvin nodded with evil smiles on their faces.

"Oh, that is despicable." Crowler said, and chuckled evilly, and exclaimed, "I love it!"

The four then concluded their song.

All four: "**So book the church, raise glasses high**

**To the House of the Loons!"**

At Misaki's house, Bugs was packing items in his bag. He was only taking the necessary items.

"If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone!" He said to himself

"Is that everything?" He said as he checked inside his bag. "Yes"

"I don't care what it takes, I'll find that castle, and somehow I'll get them out of there." He said as he got his hat and lamp and then left.

Just a few minutes later Hazel, Azura, Marvin and Crowler arrived in front of the house. Hazel, Marvin and Azura entered the house.

"Misaki? Sora? Bugs? Misaki's friends? Anyone?" Hazel said as he looked around.

"Oh well. I guess it's not going to work after all." Marvin said as he was about to leave, but Hazel stopped him by grabbing him by his shirt's collar. Then they walked out of the house.

"They'll have to come back sometime. And when they do, we'll be ready for them" Hazel said as he threw Marvin in a pile of snow that was next to the porch.

"Marvin, don't move from that spot until Misaki, the Cute angel, and the professor come home." Azura said as he and the others (Except Marvin) left.

"But-But I-I " Marvin began but it was no use. Everyone else had already left.

"Aw… Nuts!" he said as he punched on the porch, the snow on top of it fell on him.

The following day Jaden, Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick watched as Misaki was outside with Rapidash. She had on a long sleeved green dress on. Underneath it were green snow boots. Behind Misaki were Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Ishida. Misaki was unsure to walk anymore, but Kirara pushed her gently from behind.

Misaki smiled and gave her a warm hug. Kirara smiled at her.

Pluto and Scooby-doo were outside playing. When they passed by Misaki they dove in a pile of snow. When they got out they shook off the snow. Pluto ran into Misaki's arms, and Scooby-doo ran into Rukia's arms.

"They're both so adorable!" Orihime said as Scooby-doo jumped toward her, she caught him and hugged him.

"This is a beautiful day, isn't it Misaki?" she asked her.

"Yeah!" she said as she hugged Pluto.

Jaden was inside and smiled when he looked at Misaki. He was wearing his clothes from duel academy. (A/N: The one were he is already older) He put a hand over his injury and said

"I've never felt this way about anyone" he then thought and got an idea.

"I want to do something for her" He said. "But what?"

"Maybe you should get her a gift" a female voice said behind him. Patrick, Spongebob, Squidward, and Jaden turned around and saw that it was Sora.

"I know I'm not suppose to be here, but I thought I'd help you out." She said. He gave her a confused look and she got a little annoyed.

"Look, usually when someone tries to do anything to Misaki, I don't approve. But to my friends I let them have time with her. It's just that something about you that makes me want to help you" She explained.

"Well, you could do the usual things; Chocolate, flowers?" Patrick began.

"Promises you don't intend to keep" Squidward continued for Patrick.

"No, no. It has to be something very special" Spongebob said "Something that sparks her interest"

Sora then smiled at them. "If you need help with her, just ask me. After all I am related to her." she said.

"Well, what does she like?" Jaden asked her. Sora thought for a moment and then got an idea.

"I know!" she said and whispered it to him. "She'll love it!" she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. He wanted to give Misaki the perfect gift.

"Trust me. If it doesn't, nothing will!" She said as she smiled.

Later that day, Jaden led Misaki to a set of doors.

"Nanaki-san th-" he said but got cut off.

"Please, call me by my name" She told him.

"Misaki, there's something I want to show you." he said to her. She had a small smile on her face. He was about to open the door, but closed it. He then faced Misaki and said

"But first, you have to close your eyes"

Misaki gave him a questioned look. "It's a surprise" He said. She smiled and closed her eyes. He waved his hand in front of her, to check that she wasn't peeking. He smiled and then opened the doors. He got her hand and led her inside.

"Can I open them?" she asked. "No. Not yet" he replied "Wait here" he said as he let go of her hand. He walked over to the curtains and opened them. Light shined the whole room. Misaki still stood there, not opening her eyes.

"Now can I open them?" she asked.

"All right… Now" He said as he smiled.

Misaki opened her eyes, and she gasped in joy as she looked around. She saw that they were in a library, with tons of shelves that were full of books. She couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed happily "I never seen so many books in such a big and fancy room in my life!"

"You… like it?" he asked her as he walked over to her, smiling.

"It's wonderful!" she said as she kept looking around.

"Then it's yours" he said as he smiled at her.

"Thank you very much" she said as she hugged him.

Kisa, Patrick, Spongebob, Squidward, Shippo, and Sora gave him a thumbs up. Shippo struggled to look at the scene. He then gave Sora a thumbs up.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Kisa said.

"I knew it would work" Sora said as she smiled at the scene.

"Me too!" Spongebob said.

"Yeah!" Patrick agreed.

"I knew it would work, too" Sandy said as she smiled.

"What? What worked?" Shippo asked.

"This is very interesting" Squidward said.

"Yeah!" Sora said as all of them (Except Shippo) walked off.

"I didn't see anything!" Shippo said sadly as he followed Kisa.

"Come along Shippo" Kisa said as Sora picked him up. "There's chores to be done"

"But what are they talking about? What's going on? Come on!" He kept on whining.

The next day, Jaden, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Syrus, Alexis, Jesse, Blair, Sora, and Misaki were in the dining room. Misaki had a pink long sleeved dress. She was wearing pink high heels. Jaden had a red shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Sora was wearing a green shirt, light blue jeans, and white shoes.

Misaki took one sip from her soup and then gasped in surprise when she saw Jaden. He was chewing down his food like he did when he was back in duel academy. Then he looked at Misaki.

Sora smacked her forehead. Jesse, Alexis, Syrus, and Blair smiled awkwardly.

'_At least there's some part of him still in there_' Blair thought. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Ishida just looked at him weirdly. Misaki just looked away.

"Slowly Jaden, slowly." Sora whispered to him. He got a napkin and wiped his mouth. Misaki looked toward him, and saw that he was having a hard time.

Squidward sighed in annoyance. Shippo snickered and Sandy glared at him.

"Sorry" he whispered to her. Kisa then just smiled at Sandy.

"Come on Sandy, he can't help it" She told her as Shippo got on her shoulder.

Misaki decided to let Jaden use the simpler method. He did so and smiled at her. Sora, Jesse, Alexis, Syrus, Blair, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Ishida. smiled. They were happy how they were getting along.

The following day, out in the courtyard, Misaki, Sora, and their friends were feeding some birds as Jaden walked over to Misaki. Jaden had his school clothes on but this time he wore a green cape. Misaki had another long sleeved pink dress and a pink cape. Sora whore a black long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, black snow boots, light blue cape, and blue gloves.

He tapped Misaki on the shoulder, as a signal for him to try and feed the birds. She smiled at him and handed him some bird seeds. Jaden knelt down toward the birds as Misaki began to sing.

Misaki: "**There's something sweet**

**And almost kind**

**But he was mean, and he was coarse, and unrefined**

**And now he's dear and so unsure**

**I wonder why I didn't see it there before"**

(Misaki helped him with feeding the birds, and the two smiled. She glanced at him, smiling, but looked away as she went over to a tree. And now, Jaden began to sing.)

Jaden: "**She glanced this way**

**I thought I saw**

**And when she touched, she didn't shudder at my hand**

(He then turned away, pretending to ignore Misaki.)

**No, it can't be**

**I'll just ignore**

(He looked back at Misaki smiling.)

**But then again, she's never looked at me that way before"**

(Misaki went behind the tree, smiling as she took her hood down).

Misaki: "**New and a bit alarming**

**Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**

(She looked over at Jaden and smiled.)

**True that he's no prince charming**

(By now, he was covered with birds. The birds then flew off.)

**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see"**

(He looked over at Misaki, smiling, but then, he got hit in the face with a snowball, and he looked back at Misaki, who had her mouth covered as she giggled.)

"So you wanna play, huh?" Jaden smirked devilishly as he threw a snowball, she was able to dodge it.

Misaki's friends decided to join in.

(As Misaki, Sora, their friends and Jaden did their little snowball fight, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Kisa watched them play. They smiled and Spongebob began to sing.)

Spongebob: "**Well, who'd have thought?"**

Kisa: "**Well, bless my soul"**

Patrick: "**Well, who'd have known?"**

Sandy: "**Well, who indeed?"**

Spongebob: "**And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?"**

Kisa and Sandy: "**It's so peculiar"**

Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Kisa: "**We'll wait and see**

(Later, in the parlor, both Misaki and Jaden sat in front of the fireplace as Misaki opened a book and Jaden sat next to her as she began to read.)

**A few days more**

**There may be something there that wasn't there before"**

(Meanwhile, as Misaki and Jaden read and Misaki's friends relax, Kisa, Sandy, Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Sora, Misaki's friends and Shippo watched and smiled. Squidward turned back towards the others.)

Squidward: "**You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before****"**

"What?" Shippo asked.

Sora:_** "**_**There may be something there that wasn't there before"**

"What's there Sora?" Shippo asked Sora, he was getting mad and impatient.

"Don't worry Shippo, Kisa will tell you when your older." Sora said. Kisa kissed Shippo on the forehead and picked him up.

"What is it?" Shippo asked eagerly.

"You'll find out sooner than ya think." Jesse said and then he patted him on the head.

Sora and Jesse smile at each other and close the parlor doors.

--

Sora: "That was the eighth chapter."

Misaki: "How many chapter are there?"

Sora: "Fourteen in total"

Kisa: "Great. More waiting."

Sora: "Man.. If you see Ichigo tell him I'm sorry."

Misaki: "Why?"

Ichigo: (Enters) "SORA!" (Angry)

Kisa: "Why is there whipped cream on his face?"

Sora: "I put whipped cream on his hand while he was sleeping, and then tickled his nose with a feather. He fell for it."

Ichigo: "Then she knocked me out when she saw that I saw her!" (Still angry)

Kisa: "R&R"

Sora: "See ya later!" (Runs away)

Ichigo: "Come back here!" (Runs after Sora)

Misaki: "I wonder why Kon didn't warn him?"

Kisa: "I heard he ran away. I want to know how she got into his room." (Misaki shrugs)

Both of them: "Ja-ne!"


	9. Ch 9: The people's dream almost true

Sora: "What's up people?"

Misaki: "I thought you were still running away from Ichigo."

Sora: "We made a deal. I'd Find Kon and he'll leave me alone"

Kisa: "Were was he anyways?"

Sora: (Smiles) "He was tied up in his closet." (Smile vanishes) "If you find Toshiro (Bleach), Tell him I'm sorry"

Misaki: "What you do this time?"

Toshiro: (enters) "SORA!" (Angry)

Sora: "I Painted his face with markers."

Kisa: "I don't know, but if I were you I'd run"

Sora: "Right. Laters!" (Smiles and runs)

Toshiro: "Get back here!" (Runs after her)

Misaki: "We own nothing. Sora owns this story. I think I want pie now"

Kisa: "Me too. On with the story!"

--

Chapter 9: The people's dreams (Soon about to come true)

The following day, Squidward stood in the first steps of the stairs. The servants stood a yard away from him. Pluto and Scooby-doo were next to him. They had a clock in front of them that read Twelve hours, Thirty-six minutes, and fifteen seconds. Sora, and her friends were there too.

"Right then. I'll bet your wondering what your doing here." Squidward he. He pointed at the clock

"We have exactly 12 hours. 36 minutes, and 15 seconds to create the most magical spontaneous, Romantic atmosphere known to man or beast." Squidward said.

"Or beast.." he said again as he chuckled. The others just looked at him like he was crazy or something.

"It's funny once you think that he doesn't know anything about jokes or romance" Sora said and everyone started to laugh. Squidward glared at them and they stopped laughing.

"Sorry" Sora said.

"Right, like I was saying" Squidward said. Ruka and Natsume (Gakuen Alice) pulled over a small table next to him. On top of it was the enchanted blue rose on the jar, the one Sora and her friends encountered.

"Need I remind you" Squidward said as he was tapping the jar with a pointer. Every time he tapped he tapped the jar, it would get near the edge of the table. Everyone's eyes widened.

"That if the last petal falls from this rose, the spell will never be broken!" He said.

Ruka, Natsume, Mikan, and Hotaru (Gakuen Alice) pulled the table away before he would tap the jar again. This caused him to throw the pointer.

"Ow!" Mikan said as the pointer hit the top of her head. Then he turned to face everyone.

"Now, any questions?" Squidward asked and everyone stood quiet.

"Very well, you all know you assignments" He said

"Half of you to the West wing, half of you to the East wing, the rest of you, come with us" Squidward said and everybody took off. Pluto and Scooby-doo ran off, accidentally pushing Squidward off of the stairs. He landed head on, Kisa, Shippo, Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy walked over to him and helped him up.

"Lighten up Squidward" Spongebob began

"And let nature take it's course" he finished.

"Nature eats?" Patrick asked.

"No Patrick. It's just a saying" Spongebob answered his question.

"Oh!" Patrick said as he finally understood.

"It's obvious there's a spark between them." Kisa said

"Yes, but there's no harm in fanning the flames." Squidward said. "You know… a little"

"I'll get on to that right now!" Patrick said and ran off to a fire chimney.

"Patrick! That's not what he said!" Ace said as he ran after him.

"Besides, they must fall in love tonight if we ever expect to have magic again." Squidward said to Spongebob and the others.

"Magic again." Spongebob said as he smiled.

"Magic again" Kisa said as she sighed happily.

"It also means l'amour" Spongebob said in a French accent.

"Think what that means!" Patrick said as he returned. Ace had to explain to him that it was another expression.

Spongebob: **"I'll be cooking again**

**Be good looking again**

(Put an arm around Sandy and Kisa)

**With a mademoiselle on each arm**

**When I have magic again**

(He walked over a mirror, breathed on it and cleaned it with his sleeve. He smiled at his reflection)

**Poised and polished**

**And gleaming with charm**

(Spongebob goes over to Sandy)

**I'll be courting again**

**Chic and sporting again"**

(Kisa joins in)

Kisa:** "Which should cause several husbands alarm"**

(Shippo pops up and joins in)

Shippo: **"I'll hop down off the shelf"**

Kisa: **"And tout de suite, be myself"**

Kisa, Squidward, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy: **"I can't wait to have magic again"**

(As they sand that part Li and Sakura danced like they were a couple. So did Tomoyo and Eriol, (Cardcaptor Sakura) Sonic and Amy (Sonic X), Tails (Sonic X) and Erin (Erinbubble92) Mario and Peach (Mario), Shadow (Sonic X) and Alyssa (Alyssalioness94) and Luigi and Daisy (Mario).)

Meanwhile Ahriu, Fakir, Rue and Mytho (Princess Tutu) cleaned a bedroom, they began to sing.

Ahriu, Fakir, Rue, and Mytho: **"When we have magic again**

**Only magic again**

**When we're annoying brats and losers no more**

**When we have magic again**

**Only magic again"**

Yuzu was looking at herself in the mirror.

Yuzu: **"Oh cherie, won't it all be so swell?**

**I'll wear lipstick and rouge**

**And I won't be so huge"**

"Yuzu, you aren't huge." Karin (Bleach) said walking up to her

"I know." Yuzu said as Karin tried to reach for something on the top shelf

Karin: **"But my sister will reach the top shelf**

**I'll excude savior-faire**

**I'll wear gowns, I'll brush my hair**

**It's my prayer to have magic again"**

Meanwhile outside in the stables

Squidward and Kisa: **"When we have magic again**

**Only magic again**

**When the world once more starts making sense"**

(Squidward walk over to were Spongebob and Patrick were, They were cleaning Ricky. He just puts his hand on his forehead as if he had a headache)

Squidward: **"I'll unwind for a change"**

(Spongebob walks up to him)

Loki: **"Really? That would be strange"**

(Squidward got stemmed up)

Squidward: **"Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?**

(He calms down)

**In a shack by the sea**

**I'll sit back, Drinking tea**

**Let my early retirement commence**

(He threw a towel on top of Spongebob. Spongebob got the towel off of himself and got a devilish idea. He started to wrap the towel)

**Far from fools with ears full of wax**

**I'll get down to brass tracks**

(All of a sudden, Spongebob whipped Squidward with the towel)

**And RELAX!"**

All: **"When I have magic again**

(A few minutes later, Some servants and some of Sora's friends cleaned Jaden's room)

**So sweep the dust from the floor**

**Let's let some light in the room**

(Sora and Alexis tore down some curtains, letting in some light. Both girls then smiled at each other)

**I can feel I can tell**

**Someone might break the spell**

**Any day now…**

**Shine up the brass on the door**

(Syrus and Blair cleaned the brass doorknob)

**Alert the dust pail and broom**

(Mac (Foster's home for imaginary friends) started to clean up the floor using the broom and dust pail)

**If it all goes as planned**

**Our time may be at hand**

**Any day now!"**

(As some of the servants rolled out a carpet on the floor, Buttercup, Sandy, and Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) went over to a window)

Buttercup, Sandy, and Lilo: **"Open the shutters and let in some air"**

(As they opened the window, Kisa was telling Timmy (Fairly odd parents) and Jane (Jakie chan adventures) were to put certain items in curtain places)

Kisa: **"Put these here, and put these over there"**

(The two did as they were told. Three kids swept some dust out of the window)

All: **"Sweep up the years of sadness and tears"**

(The dust fell on Squidward, who were instructing AJ, Chester and Elmer, (Fairly odd parents) who had snow shovels. Later in the ballroom, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo and some other imaginary friends (Foster's home for imaginary friends) were sweeping and mopping the floor. They began to sing)

Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, and Imaginary friends: **"When we have magic again**

**Only magic again**

**When the girl sets us all free**

**Checks will bloom up again**

**We're assuming again**

**We'll resume our long lost joie de vivre"**

(Meanwhile, Ben (Ben 10) transformed into Ditto and multiplied to clean the armors in the hallway. As Tom the cat (Tom and Jerry) passed by him, Ben began to sing)

Ben: **"We'll be playing again**

**Holidaying again**

**And we're praying it A.S.A.P."**

(Tom went over to a chair and found a mouse named Jerry (Tom and Jerry) sleeping on the chair. Tom growled at him and chased him. They went all the way to the ballroom, leaving a trail of dirt behind)

Everyone: **"When we cast off this ball**

**And we'll stand straight and walk tall**

(Jerry got in a mouse hole. Tom hit his head in the wall by accident. He shook it off and was about to get his hand inside the hole, but the imaginary friends chased him out, cleaning the dirt along the way.)

**And we'll finally have magic again!**

Meanwhile in the library, Misaki and Jaden sat at a table. Misaki was reading a book called Romeo & Juliet as Jaden just looked at her, smiling.

"For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Misaki said as she read the ending of the book and closed it.

"Could you read it again?" He asked her.

"Well, here." She said as she handed him the book. "How about you read it to me?" she said as she smiled.

"Um.. Okay" he said nervously. He opened the book looked at the writing as if he couldn't understand it.

Jaden sighed sadly and said "I can't"

"You mean you never learned?" Misaki asked, her voice sounded concerned.

"It's just… It's been a long time.." He said. "Mother used to help me but…" He said sadly.

"Well, here. I'll help you" She said as she laid down the book on the table. She flipped threw the book and then said "Let's start here."

"Okay" He said as he smiled "Twoe.." he began to read.

"Two" she corrected him as she let out small giggle.

"Right.." He said as he smiled. "Two household"

Meanwhile outside, Gwen (Ben 10) used her powers to clean up the windows. Some servants helped her out.

**We'll be dancing again!**

**We'll be twirling again!**

**We'll be whirling around with such ease!**

(In the garden, Squidward acted like a traffic signal. He was run over accidentally by Bloo and Mac, who were pulling a wheelbarrow that had plants in it)

**When we have magic again**

**Only magic again**

**We****'ll go waltzing those old one-two-threes**

(Tohru, Yuki, (Fruits basket) Mac and Bloo planted the flowers. Ayame (Fruits basket) trimmed the hedges into animal shapes.)

**We'll be floating again**

**We'll be gliding again**

**Stepping, striding**

**As fine as you please**

(Squidward put a sign on the ground. Spongebob turned the fountain on)

**Like an angel always does**

(Squidward turned another valve and turned another fountain on)

**I'll be older and wise**

(Everyone (Except Bloo) stood in front of the fountain as they were about to finish their song)

**Oh that glorious day**

**We'll shout hip-hip-hooray**

**And we'll have magic"**

(Out of no were, Bloo appeared on the seventh floor. He was wearing a blue and white bathing suit and was standing on the balcony rail.)

Bloo: **"AGAIN!"**

He jumped out and screamed "Cannon ball!". The servants, Sora's friends, And Sora ran out of the way. Too bad for Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward, who bumped into each other and fell on the floor. Bloo made a big slash and ended up getting everyone wet. Mac then went to get Bloo and said "I'm really sorry guys-" He was cut off when everyone started laughing.

Lilo, Stitch (Lilo and Stitch), and Sora held out numbers based on how impressed they were. Sora gave him a 10, Lilo drew a thumbs up, and Stitch just drew a happy face. Everyone then started laughing again.

Later, Jaden got out of the shower and put on a bathrobe, as he was talking with Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward

"Tonight is the night" Spongebob said. Jaden then sat down in a chair and sighed.

"I'm not sure I can do this." Jaden said.

"You don't have time to be timid!" Spongebob said as he pointed to the blue rose.

"You must be bold, daring." Squidward said.

"Like you Squidward. Your bold" Patrick said as he pointed at Squidward's head. "And your daring too!" He finished his sentence. Squidward just ignored it.

"Bold.. Daring. Got it." Jaden said to himself.

"Just think about it. There'll be music and romantic candle lights" Spongebob said as he smiled.

"Provided by myself" he said. "Then went the timing is right, you confess your love!"

"Yes I can-" Jaden said as he smiled but then frowned "No I can't"

"You care for Misaki, don't you?" Spongebob asked.

"More than anything" Jaden said as Patrick did his hair.

"Then you must tell her! Just like in beauty and the beast!" Squidward said.

"Ta-da!" Patrick said as he finished brushing Jaden's hair. He handed him a mirror.

"Voila!" Spongebob said "You look so…so"

"Stupid" Jaden finished his sentence and frowned at his reflection.

"That wasn't what I had in mind" Spongebob said

"Patrick! That's not right! Here, Give me that comb" Squidward said as He started to undo the hair-do that Patrick had made.

"Here. This is your costume" Spongebob said as he handed him some clothes.

"Tell me again how you came up with this?" Jaden asked him.

+Flashback+

"Spongebob? Can I speak with you for a while?" Sora asked. They were in a living room by the fire. Misaki and everyone else were asleep. This was after Misaki had gotten her library from Jaden.

"Um… sure" He said as he sat next to her. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, if you noticed… Jaden and Misaki are getting to know each other… but… I was wondering if… you wouldn't mind.. Putting up a ball for them?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because I know everything and I want to help you" She said and he was shocked.

"You mean you know about the castle being enchanted?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Who told you? Was it Squidward." He said as he got curious.

"Nope. I figured it out. I mean, come on. You really can't be a normal Sponge." She said

"Anyways, back to the point. You have to put up a ball. The reason is because they might fall in love there. We can also clean this castle up too." She said as Spongebob thought about it.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. But I have to ask Jaden." He said.

"Great." She said and Spongebob was about to leave, but Sora got a hold of his arm.

"Also, take this" She said as she handed him some clothes.

"What for?" He asked.

"The theme is a Halloween party and Masquerade. That one was made by Tomoyo and Ayame." She said.

"It's like the one the Beast wore. You know from that movie, Beauty and the Beast." He said and she nodded at him.

"But, how will he know witch one is Misaki?" He asked her

"She will be wearing this dress." She said as she showed him a yellow dress. The same one as Belle wore in Beauty and the Beast

"Now remember, make sure he wears that one." She said as she left.

+End of flashback+

"Um… It just came to me in the middle of the night." He said.

After Jaden got dressed he looked at himself in the mirror. Before he could complain about it, Yuzu came in and said "The ball waits, your majesty."

"Knock them dead, Jaden" Spongebob said.

"Really? How will we hide the bodies?" Patrick said and everyone (except Jaden) just rolled their eyes.

"It's just a saying Patrick" Spongebob said. Jaden took in a deep breath and walked outside.

--

Sora: "That's were I'll leave it."

Misaki: "Why isn't Toshiro following you anymore?"

Sora: "Momo came and calmed him down" (Cake on hand) "now, if you excuse me, this cake has Sonic's name in it."

Kisa: "No it won't!"

Sora: "But it does." (Shows them the cake. Sonic's name was written with blue icing) "Later people!" (Runs off)

Misaki: "Sora! Get back here!" (Runs after her)

Kisa: "R&R! Ja-ne!" (Leaves)


	10. Ch 10: Beauty and the Beast

Sora: (Sad) "Hey there guys.. I would probably wave at you all, but…"(Screams) "I'm tied to a tree!" (Tries to wiggle free, but fails) "Man!" (Sad)

Misaki: "No use struggling. Kisa and I tied it up pretty good."

Kisa: "Ichigo? Toshiro? What are you guys doing here?"

Ichigo: (Balloon filled with Ketchup) "Payback"

Toshiro: (Balloon filled with Mustard) "Revenge"

Sora: "Okay people, I own nothing, and someone call the police and tell them I'm held against my will here! Please don't sue me because me broke! On with the story!"

Kisa: "Don't go! You don't want to miss the fun!"

Sora: (mad) "I said on with the story!"

--

Chapter 10: Beauty & the beast

Jaden saw that everyone was down the stairs and put on his mask. ( A/N: Everyone except Misaki and Sora.) They were already entertaining themselves by singing, dancing and enjoying drinks. (A/N: Kinda like a prom)

'_Were is she?'_ He asked as he went down the stairs.

+Misaki's room+

Misaki got out of the dressing room and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I love it. Were did you get it?" She asked Sora.

"Tomoyo and Ayame did it. I just told them to make it." Sora said as Misaki she stood in front of the mirror. Sora then got out a golden ribbon and did Misaki's hair.

"So, are you going?" Misaki asked.

"No." was her answer.

"Why?" she asked

"Because Yuzu, Karin, Tomoyo and Sakura picked out my costume, and I don't like it." Sora said as she finished tying Misaki's hair.

"Is it because it's a dress?" Misaki asked and Sora froze. Misaki then smiled and said

"That's it, uh?"

Sora crossed her arms.

"You know I don't like it! Anyways this isn't about me. It's about you." Sora said and then smiled.

"Why couldn't you go as Jack skellington?" Misaki asked.

"Ichigo got it" was her answer

"Sally?" She asked again

"Rukia thought it first. And besides she wears a dress" She answered.

Tomoyo came in, she was dressed as Alice from the movie Alice and wonderland.

"Misaki! Your so Cute!" Tomoyo said as she got her camcorder out.

"Thank you Tomoyo." Misaki said as she smiled.

"Um.. Sora? Why aren't you in costume?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because.. I.." She began but saw that Tomoyo was giving her puppy eyes.

"I… I.." she stuttered but then crossed her arms. "Oh, Fine!" she said and Tomoyo smiled.

"Misaki… you go on. Tomoyo, I need to ask you for a favor." Sora said. Miskai smiled at them, put her matching mask on and then left.

As Misaki went down the stairs. While she went down, the lights went out and the spotlight was on her. Everyone's eyes were on her. Ayame stood proudly, He knew that his clothes never fail.

Just by the stairs, Jaden was watching her and smiled.

'_Wow…'_ He thought.

When she got on the dancing floor everyone (Except Jaden) surrounded her and showered her with comments.

Everyone then scattered, leaving Misaki alone.

'_I wish tha-'_ She thought but then the music stopped. She looked around and saw that they were all looking up the stairs again. She looked at the stairs and gasped.

Right there stood Sora, with a white dress and a feathered mask. (A/N: Like the one in Cinderella, the one Hillary duff starred) The one thing that impressed them the most was the white glittered wings. They reached to the top of her head and ended by her knees. Her hair was let down, and at the ends they were curly.

Tomoyo had put her blue mask on and was following behind.

Sora just smiled but inside she was getting nervous

'_Great… They're staring at me… Just smile and walk… Smile and walk'_ she thought. When she reached downstairs she ran next to Misaki. Everyone just got back to what they were doing. Jesse was still staring at her.

"Hello!" Alexis said as she waved her hand in front of him. He was dressed as a prince's clothes and had a matching mask. (A/N: Like the one in the movie I told you)

He finally snapped out of it. "What?" he asked.

"You spaced out." Alexis said. She was dressed like cat woman.

"Sorry" He said as he smiled and scratched the back of his head. Alexis just sighed and then smiled.

"Misaki, how could you stand people watching you." She said but Misaki was still surprised.

"Misaki!" She yelled, but not too loudly, and Misaki snapped out of it.

"Sorry. It's just, you look pretty." She said and Sora smiled.

"Just go enjoy yourself Misaki." Sora said and then left.

+A few minutes later+

"Spongebob!" Sora said as she walked over to him. He was in a ghost costume. (Like in the one when he goes to Halloween but he isn't round at all)

"Yes?" He asked.

"Misaki and Jaden still haven't talked to each other. Let alone eye contact!" She said as she looked over to Misaki.

"What do you want us to do?" He asked.

"I know! I'll sing a song!" she said and Spongebob gave her a look.

"A love song, and then maybe we can get them together!" She said.

"What a great idea!" He said.

"But if that doesn't work, tell Kisa to sing a song." She said and whispered to him

"Why that one?" He asked.

"Trust me, it might work." She said and he just nodded.

Sora took a deep and then told the musicians for a specific song. She got the microphone and said.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Everyone then looked her way. "I would like to sing a song, and I hope you like it." She said and cued the music players to start playing.

(A/N: Song is called "Dreaming of you". The artist is Selena Quintanilla, who was killed. Rest in peace Selena, we still love you! I'm sorry but I took out the Spanish part. The back up voices are done by the musicians)

Sora: "**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**

**I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star**

**That somewhere you are thinking of me too**

(Everyone (Except Jaden, Misaki, Jesse, and Sora) began to dance)

**'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight**

**'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

(Misaki and Jaden glance at each other, then look away, blushing)

**I wonder if you ever see me (see me)**

**and I wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am I?)**

**If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside?**

**Would you even care?**

**I just wanna hold you close but so far**

**All I have are dreams of you**

**So I wait for the day (wait for the day) and the courage to say**

**How much I love you**

**Yes, I do**

(Sora looked over at Jesse, who was smiling at her. She looked away and blushed)

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight**

**'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

**Ahh ahh… I can't stop dreaming of you**

**I can't stop dreaming**

**I can't stop dreaming of you**

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**

**I stay up and think of you**

**And I still can't believe**

**That you came up to me and said**

**I love you**

**I love you too**

**Now I'm dreaming with you tonight**

'**Til tomorrow ('Til tomorrow) and for all of my life**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly**

**(Dreaming with you tonight)('Til tomorrow) With you tonight ('Til tomorrow)**

**(I'll be holding you tight)(And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be) rather be**

**(Than here in my room dreaming with you) I'll be dreaming of you tonight**

**(endlessly, endlessly)**

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight**

**And I'll be holding you tight ('til tomorrow)**

**Dreaming (endlessly) with you tonight**

**(Endlessly, endlessly)(Dreaming)**

When the song ended everyone clapped. Sora bowed and ran next to Spongebob.

"This isn't working. They only glanced at each other." She said as she looked over at Misaki. She was with Rukia, talking and laughing.

"So we call Kisa now?" He asked her.

"No! not yet." She said as she got a glass of water. "I'd like to give it one more try."

She put the glass of water down and walked on stage. She told the musicians what song she was going to sing.

She got the microphone and the song began to play.

(This song is called "I could fall in love" and it's also sung by Selena Quintanilla. The back up voice is done by the musicians. I took out the Spanish parts. Sorry.)

Sora: "**I could lose my heart tonight**

**If you don't turn and walk away**

**'Cause the way I feel I might**

**Lose control and let you stay**

**'Cause I could take you in my arms**

**and never let go**

(Everyone (Except the characters that were mentioned) began to dance)

**I could fall in love (in love) with you**

**I could fall in love (in love) with you (you, baby)**

**I can only wonder how**

**Touching you **

**would make me feel**

**But if I take that chance right now**

**Tomorrow will you want me still (Baby, will you want me?)**

**So I should keep this to myself**

**And never let you know**

**I could fall in love (in love) with you**

**(I could fall in love with you)**

**I could fall in love (in love) with you (you, baby)**

**And I know it's not right**

**And I guess I should try**

**To do what I should do**

**But I could fall in love, fall in love, with you (you, baby)**

**I could fall in love with you**

**So I should keep this to myself**

**And never let you know**

(Misaki and Jaden bumped into each other and smiled.)

**I could fall in love (in love) with you**

**(I could fall in love with you)**

**I could fall in love (in love) with you (you, baby)**

**I could fall in love (fall in love)**

**I could fall in love (fall in love) with you (you, baby)**

**I could fall, fall in love with you**

**(I could fall in love with you)…"**

When the song ended, everyone (Except Jaden and Misaki) clapped. Sora smiled and bowed. She ran next to Spongebob and said "Look. They just need one more song and they might confess to each other." He nodded in agreement.

"So, now we call for Kisa?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. He ran off. A few seconds later he returned with Kisa. She was dressed as Jasmine in Aladdin and had a blue glittering mask and Shippo was on her shoulder.

"You rang Sora?" she asked.

"Yes. I need you to sing a song for Misaki." She said and then whispered to Kisa.

"Why that song?" She asked her.

"Just sing it, it'll be alright" She told her. "Um… Kisa?" she asked.

"Yes?" she said.

"I was wondering.. How did you get that necklace?" She asked as she pointed to the necklace she had on. It was the right part of a heart.

"Mother gave it to me when she left me here. Why?" She said.

"N-No reason." Sora said and smiled. "Go get them"

Kisa when up stairs and told the musicians what to play.

(A/N: You can listen to the normal version or the Jump 5 version, but I'm using the normal version)

Kisa_**: **_**Tale as old as time**

**True as it can be**

**Barely even friends**

**Then somebody bends**

**Unexpectedly**

(Everyone then goes to the dining room and sit down to eat)

**Just a little change**

(Hijiri (Yami no matsuei) appeared and was playing the violin next to Misaki. Then Misaki got out of her chair and got a hold of his Jaden's hands. She made him stand up)

**Small to say the least**

**Both a little scared**

(Everyone then enters the ballroom again)

**Neither one prepared**

**Beauty and the Beast**

(Jaden gulped nervously as Misaki got ready to dance)

**Ever just the same**

**Ever a surprise**

(Sora, Misaki's friends, Kisa, Loki, Spongebob, Squidward, Heimdall, Sandy, and Patrick watched them and smiled. Spongebob nudged Squidward with his elbow and let out small laughs as he winked. Squidward just smiled)

**Ever as before**

**Ever just as sure**

**As the sun will rise**

(Jaden then became confident as he and Misaki danced. Ayumu and Hiyono decided to join and danced as well. They figured if they danced along, they wouldn't be so nervous. Jesse then held a hand out in front of Sora, who smiled and took it. Then they began to dance. Everyone joined in afterwards)

**Tale as old as time**

**Tune as old as song**

**Bittersweet and strange**

**Finding you can change**

**Learning you were wrong**

**Certain as the sun**

**Rising in the east**

(Misaki laid her head on his shoulder. He was surprised at first, but then he smiled.)

**Tale as old as time**

(Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, and Sandy gave him a thumbs up. While those who were dancing, watched and smiled at them)

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the Beast**

(With a magic wand, Spongebob magically turned off all the lights and candles slowly)

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the beast"**

Two door, leading to the balcony, opened and Misaki and Jaden went outside through the doors. Everyone then stopped dancing and They followed them. (A/N: They are by the doors and they are watching them.)

"Off to bed with you Shippo, It's way past your bedtime." Kisa said as Shippo yawned. He smiled sheepishly. "Good-night love," she said as she kissed his forehead. He jumped out of her shoulder and left through a pair of doors. Before he completely left, he popped his inside one last time, smiling.

A few minutes later, Jaden and Misaki sat down on a bench, with a view of the starry sky. He then looked at Misaki and asked "Misaki? Are you… happy here with me?"

"Yes" She said and smiled. Then her expression changed into a sad one and she looked at the night sky.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned about her.

"If only I could see my father again. Just for a moment. I miss him so much" she said as she looked away. Sora then had a sad expression on her face.

' _Oh, Misaki…'_ She thought sadly.

Jaden then felt horrible, but then got an idea. He turned towards her, smiling and said "There is a way"

Later in the West wing, Jaden got the enchanted mirror and explained to Misaki and everyone else how it worked.

"This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see" He then handed Misaki the mirror. Sora ran next to Misaki and took a look at the mirror.

"I'd like to see my father… Please." She said and the mirror glowed. An image appeared, reviling Bugs falling on his knees and coughing really hard. Misaki and Sora's eyes were wide open.

"Father!" Sora yelled.

"Papa? Oh no. He's sick!" Misaki said "He may be dying, and he's all alone."

"We have to help him! He could get into more trouble if he stays out there." Brock said.

Jaden looked back at the rose, which only had a few petals left. He then said to Misaki and everyone else "Then- you must go to him"

"Jaden?" She asked in shock.

"What did you say?" Jesse asked.

"I release you all. You are no longer my prisoners." He said sadly.

"You mean- we -were free?" Misaki asked, smiling.

"Yes" He responded. Sora couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Thank you. Hold on Papa, We're on our way." She said. She was about to run out the door, but she realized she still had the mirror and gave it to Jaden, but he said

"Take it with you. So you'll always have a way to look back…and remember me"

"Thank you for understanding how much he means to me." She said and smiled at him, almost close to tears.

"We'll miss you." Alexis said as she hugged him.

"Good-bye… We'll never forget you" Dawn said as she washed away a tear.

Everyone then headed out the door, running. Squidward then entered the room

"Well, your majesty. I must say everything is going swimmingly" He said.

"We knew you had it in you." Squidward said as he smiled.

"I let her go" Jaden said sadly.

"Yes, yes. Splen-" Squidward said, but then stopped in shock.

"You What?" He asked. "How could you do that?"

"I had to" Jaden responded.

"Yes but…why?" Squidward said.

"Because… I love her" Jaden said as he faced them.

"I understand" Squidward said as he left the room and Jaden began to sing.

(A/N: This song is called What hurts the most. It's played by Rascal flatts)

Jaden**: I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**

**That don't bother me**

**I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out**

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**

**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**

**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**

**But that's not what gets me**

**What hurts the most**

**Was being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was tryin' to do**

(He remembers the time Misaki taught him how to read)

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**

**But I'm doin' It**

**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**

**Still Harder**

**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**

**But I know if I could do it over**

**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**

**That I left unspoken**

**What hurts the most**

**Is being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was trying to do**

(He goes out to the balcony)

**What hurts the most was being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was trying to do**

**Not seeing that loving you**

**That's what I was tryin' to do"**

Later in the library, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Bloo, Mac, Stitch, Lilo, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Kisa, Shippo, Ben, Gwen, Max, Tsuzuki, Hijiri, Hisoka, Chip, Dale, Gadget, Zipper, Monty (Chip and Dale's rescue rangers), Scooby-doo, Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Velma, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy (Mickey mouse), Remy, Jack, Gus and Mary yelled in shock "HE DID WHAT?!"

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true" Squidward said.

"Their going away?" Shippo asked

"He was so close." Spongebob said

"I can't believe after all this time, Jaden finally learned to love" Kisa said.

"That's it then! That should break the spell!" Spongebob said as he smiled.

"But it's not enough" Chip said.

"She has to love him in return" Dale said.

People didn't notice that Shippo scurried away with a little friend, He looked back before he went after Misaki, Sora and their friends.

"Now it's too late." Monty said sadly.

A minute later, Jaden saw Misaki and Sora on Rick, and everyone else on a motorcycle as they left. Jaden then screamed "MISAKI!" as his heart was broken.

Later in the forest everyone was looking around. "Papa? Papa? Were are you?" Misaki yelled.

"Father!" Sora yelled

"Bugs?" Ichigo yelled

When they found Bugs, Misaki and Sora gasped.

"Father!" Sora said as she went over to pick him up.

"Ichigo, Rukia, Ayumu, and Hiyono. Go get a doctor." May said and the four of them nodded and rode off.

"Come on guys, lets go home." Sora said as they spead away.

When they got home, Misaki and Sora put an arm around their father and carried him.

By the porch, was a shivering snowman, that nobody noticed.

All of a sudden the snowman's head came off to reveal Marvin!

"Oh! Their back!" He exclaimed and ran off to tell Hazel and Azura the good news.

--

Sora: "Well, thanks for reading" (Tomato and Mustard all over face)

Kisa: "You want me to help you?"

Misaki: "Don't! just leave her here. Ja-ne!" (Both leave)

Sora: "Misaki? Kisa? Guys? Were are you?!" (Audience leaves too) "Don't! someone untie me!" (Bird lands on the tree) "Don't you dare you bird!" (Bird leaves) "Sorry if the story was a little different. R&R. Ja-ne!" (Struggles and manages to get lose) "Freedom!" (Leaves)


	11. Ch 11: Kill the Beast!

Sora: "What's up?" (Hides in closet)

Misaki: (Enters) "What up people?"

Kisa: "Sora isn't here so we decided to say the disclaimer."

Misaki: "We own nothing, Sora owns this story. Please don't sue us, we are broke!"

Kisa: "On with the story"

Sora: (Whispers) "That was my line!"

--

Chapter 11: Kill the Beast

When Bugs opened his eyes, He saw that he was home and that Misaki was in front of him.

"Misaki?" Bugs said weakly.

"Shhh… It's alright papa, we're home" She said.

"Sora! Your father is awake" Orihime yelled and she came down the stairs.

"Father!" She said as she sat in the other side of the bed. She had changed clothes to a purple tank top with a black vest, with dark blue jeans, black leggings, and black shoes. He noticed that everyone (Except Ichigo, Rukia, Ayumu, and Hiyono) was there.

"I thought I'd never see you again" He said as he hugged both of his daughters.

"We missed you so much" Misaki said.

"But the beast!" He began "How did you all escape?"

"We didn't escape, he let us go." Ash said and everyone nodded.

"That horrible beast?" He asked, not believing a single word.

"But he's different now papa, He's changed somehow." Misaki said.

"We should take your temperature Father" Sora said and was about to leave, but then they heard a noise.

They all turned and saw that Misaki's bag was moving. All of a sudden it opened and there slid out the magic mirror and a dizzy Shippo. Then another creature came out. It was a brown fur ball, that had wings and brown eyes. It was Winged Kuriboh, Shippo then looked up and said "Hi!"

He then ran over Misaki and Bugs and jumped on the bed.

Misaki smiled and said "Oh.. a stowaway"

"Hey! That's Winged Kuriboh. It belongs to Jaden." Syrus said as he pointed to the Kuriboh.

Kiriboh then squealed as he nuzzled Jesse's cheek.

(A/N: Kind of like what Pikachu does with Ash)

He started to laugh and said "Okay, Winged Kuriboh, Okay" Then Winged Kuribh landed on his shoulder. "I'm glad to see you too." He said.

"Hello there, little fella" Bugs said as he patted Shippo. "I didn't think I'd see you again"

Ichigo, Rukia, Hiyono and Ayumu got in by the back door.

Shippo then turned to Misaki and asked "Misaki, Sora, guys, Why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh, Shippo. Of course I do, It's just-" Misaki began but then heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" May asked and Sora shrugged.

Misaki answered the door and saw Crowler there. Alexis, Syrus, Blair, and Jesse recognized him.

'_Isn't that professor Crowler?'_ Alexis thought.

" Uh.. may we help you Ma'am?" Sora asked nervously and Crowler got mad.

"I'm not a Ma'am, I'm a gentleman!" He said and then calmed down and faced Misaki. "Anyways, I've come to collect your father"

"My father?" She asked.

"Don't worry mademoiselle, We'll take good care of him." He said as he moved aside, to reveal a mob and a van that had 'Asylum of loons' written on the side of it.

Misaki and Sora gasped.

"Bugs is not crazy!" Ace said

"He was raving like a lunatic! We all heard him, didn't we?" Marvin said and the mob agreed.

Hazel and Azura were next to the porch, Hazel was just had his arms crossed and smiled evilly, and Azura just stood next to him.

All of a sudden Yosemite Sam (Looney tunes) and Elmer Fudd came out of the van as Misaki said "No! I won't let you!"

Bugs then came out of the house. "Misaki?" He asked curiously. Then all of their friends were in the porch too.

"Bugs, Tell us again, just how scary was the beast?" Marvin asked and Misaki frowned at him.

"He was…Very scary! With killer eyes!" He said and everyone (Except Misaki, Sora, and their friends) laughed.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that." Marvin said as the village men laughed.

"It's true, I tell you!" He said as he went down the porch stairs. Crowler signaled Sam and Elmer to move in. "Get him out of here" He said. Sam and Elmer each took Bugs by the arms.

"No! let me go!" He screamed in help. The others couldn't do anything about it because they were out numbered.

"No!" Misaki said as she grabbed Crowler by the arm "You can't do that!"

He just ignored her and shoved her hand off of his arm. Misaki and Sora stood there, loosing all hope.

"Sanzo? Gojyo? Hakkai (Saiyuki reload)?" Goku said in sock, as he recognized three people in the mob. "Why are you in Crowler's side?" He asked them.

"Were sorry, Goku. But he convinced us otherwise" Hakkai said.

"We'll he doesn't convince me!" Goku said and was about to move in to hit Crowler, but Sora beat him to it. "Give back my father!" She yelled as she was about to punch him, but then Sanzo blocked her. She just stood there in shock.

"Shut up!" He said as he send her flying, which shocked everyone. (Except the mob, Hazel, Crowler, Marvin, Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo) She landed next to Misaki, who bend down to help her. "Are you alright?" She asked her.

"Yes." Sora said as she got up. She was about to charge in again but Ichigo held her back "Just let it go!" He said

"No! They have my father, and you expect me to stand here and do nothing?!" She yelled back at him.

"Violence won't do any good!" He answered her back.

"You don't understand! I don't want to lose him like we did with Mother!" She said as she began to cry. Orihime hugged and tried to calm her down.

'_Sora…' _Misaki thought sadly.

"Poor Misaki, It's a shame about our father." Hazel said as he put an arm around Misaki. Sora then stopped crying and gave him a suspicious look.

"You know he's not crazy, right Hazel?" Misaki asked as she faced him and He did some thinking.

"I might be able to clear up this misunderstanding" He said and then Azura moved in and put an arm around Sora.

"You're here to help out too?" She asked as Azura smiled.

"Oh, thank god! Thank you Azura-kun!" She said as she smiled in relief.

"But.. Under one condition." Azura said and Sora's smile was gone "I'll do it if"

"If what?" Misaki asked.

"If you marry me Misaki" Hazel replied.

"What?" Sora said in shock. "Don't worry , we didn't forget you. You can marry me too, but when we're older." Azura said.

"That's black mail!" Blair said angrily.

"So what?" Marvin said as he smiled evilly. Ichigo then punched him n the jaw, which send him flying and scaring almost half of the mob. Misaki's friends just laughed.

"That's what, you little alien freak!" Ichigo said and smirked at Crowler, who just looked at him angrily.

"One word Misaki. That's all it takes." Hazel said as he put his cheek against hers.

"Never!" She said as she slapped him and Sora smiled.

"What about you Sora?" Azura asked her.

"I think I'd rather be in hell than marry you!" She said as she tried to escape form his grasp, but he held a tight grip.

"Wrong answer." Azura said as she was still struggling and he put his arms around her waist, trying to kiss her..

"Let go of her!" Jesse said as he punched Azura on the face. He was forced to let go of her.

"Thank you Jesse." She said as she smiled at him.

"Have it your way!" Hazel said as he backed up and was starting to leave.

"Misaki?" Bugs said as he looked back. Misaki got a brilliant idea and everyone returned back in the house.

"Let go of me!" He said as he was about to get thrown in the van

"My father is not crazy and I can prove it!" Misaki said as she and her friends got out again. Pikachu stayed in, just incase the villagers decided to barge in.

Everyone then looked their way.

"Show me Jaden!" Ash said to the mirror and it started to glow as he showed it to everyone, It revealed an image of Jaden. Everyone (Except Misaki, Sora, Their friends, Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo) gasped in surprise.

"You see? That's the monster! I tried to tell you all, but you all thought I was crazy!" Bugs said.

"We told you so!" Rukia said.

"Wait a minute… Jaden?" Zane (Yu-gi-oh GX) asked. He and some of his friend just got there.

"That's impossible!" Chazz (Yu-gi-oh GX) said.

"Look at him!" Bastion (Yu-gi-oh GX) said in surprise.

"Is he dangerous?" Aster (Yu-gi-oh GX) asked

"Oh, no, no, he'd never hurt anyone" Misaki said as she walked up to Zane and his friends as he got the mirror from Ash. "Please, I know he looks vicious" Alexis said as she walked along side with Misaki. "But he's kind and gentle" She said as both girls, Syrus, Blair, Jesse, and Sora looked in the mirror.

"He's our friend" Misaki said as she smiled. Zane, Bastion, Aster, Chazz, Hassleberry (Yu-gi-oh GX), Axel (Yu-Gi-oh GX) and Jim (Yu-gi-oh GX), believed them instantly.

"She's right!" Hasselberry said "He was the one that defeated Yubel and saved us all!" He finished and his friends agreed.

"If I didn't know better I think you had feelings for this monster" Hazel said as he walked up to him.

"He's no monster Hazel, _you_ are!" She said as she faced him.

"Yeah!" Her friends said.

"A freak!" Sora said as she smiled to herself.

"Nobody calls Jaden a monster and lives to tell about it!" Jim said as Shirley (A/N: His crocodile) growled at Hazel.

"And you'll die for what you said about him!" Alexis threatened him.

"Their all crazy as the old man!" Hazel said as he took the mirror from Misaki. "She says that this creature is her friend? We'll I've hunted wild beast and I've seen what they could do. The beast will make off with your children" He said and everyone (Except Misaki, Sora and their friends) gasped in horror.

"What?" Misaki yelled in disbelief

"He's come after them in the night!" He said as the mob got even more scared.

"No!" Rukia shouted

"Hazel's lying!" Ayumu said.

"Jaden would never do anything like that!" Alexis said

"Don't listen to him!" Ishida said

"He's nothing but a liar!" Hiyono said.

Nobody (Except Misaki's friends, Zane and his friends and Sanzo and his friends) listened to Ayumu, Mayura, Ishida, Yuki, Hiyono, and Rukia, they only listened to Hazel.

"Were not safe until he's buried up!" Hazel said "I say we kill the beast!"

Everyone except Misaki, Sora, their friends, and Zane and his friends agreed. Then Elmer began to sing.

Elmer: **"We're not safe till he's dead"**

Sam: **"He'll come stalking us at night"**

Miyu (Daa Daa Daa): **"Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous might!"**

(Then she held on to the baby (which was named Lou) she had in her arms. Kanata (Daa Daa Daa) put his hand on Miyu's shoulder)

Kanata: **"He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free"**

(Then Hazel got a torch from Gojyo)

Hazel: **"So it's time to take some action, boys!**

**It's time to follow me!**

(He threw the lit torch on a haystack, setting it on fire and the mob cheered)

**Through a mist, through the woods**

**Through the darkness and the shadows**

**It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride**

(Marvin yelped, getting a little scared)

**Say a prayer, and we're there**

(As he sang that part, Azura pushed Marvin to the floor and got the mirror from Hazel)

**At the drawbridge of a castle **

**And there's something truly terrible inside**

**It's a beast! He's got eyes, really sharp ones"**

Azura: "**Hear him roar! See him foam!**

**But we're not comin' home till he's dead!**"

Azura and Hazel: "**Good and dead! Kill the beast!"**

Misaki hit Hazel on the shin and said "No! I won't let you do this!"

"Me neither!" Lexi said as she tried to get the mirror from Azura, but failed.

Hazel grabbed Misaki by the arm while Azura did the same with Lexi.

"If your not with us, your against us" Azura said.

"Bring the Bunny!" Hazel said to Sam and Elmer.

Gojyo and Hakkai opened the cellar door, and Sam and Elmer threw Bugs in, who said "Let go of me!"

"Sanzo! Guys! What are you doing?!" Goku demanded as Misaki's friends were forced in.

"Play along Monkey" Gojyo whispered

"When the time is right we'll trick them all, besides we have some friends that believe in us" Hakkai said.

"In you go." Sanzo said as he pushed Goku inside.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Hazel said as he threw Misaki in. Ash and his friends were thrown in by Annabel, Lance, Misty's sisters, and May's parents.

"Let go of me!" Sora said but got thrown in by a obelisk student named Mandy. They closed the doors and locked it.

"Let us out!" Misaki said as she pounded on the door.

"You can't keep us in here you know!" Sora said, also pounding the door.

"We'll rid the village of this beast! Who's with me?" Hazel said as the villagers yelled a chorus of "I Am!" as Winged Kuriboh, Pikachu and Shippo watched, unnoticed through a window. The three of them were shocked of what they heard and saw.

Crowd: "**Light your torch, mount your horse!"**

(Hazel put a cape on and Both he and Azura got on a horse)

Hazel: **Screw your courage to the stinking place!**

Crowd: **We're counting on Hazel and Azura to lead the way!**

(Hazel and Azura led them off towards the woods through the village.)

All: **Through a mist, through a wood**

**Where within a haunted castle**

**Something's lurking that you don't see every day**

(The mob walked through town, and the other villagers bid them good luck as they passed through.)

**It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain! **

**We won't rest till he's good and deceased**

**Sally forth! Tallyho! Grab your sword!**

**Grab your bow!**

**Praise the Lord, and here we go!**

"We'll lay siege to the castle and kill him toe to head!" Azura yelled.

Meanwhile in the cellar, Misaki's friends were watching Misaki, who was looking for a way out of the cellar.

"I have to warn Jaden!" She said, and then sat down "This is all my fault" she then turned to her father and asked "Oh papa, what are we going to do?"

"Now, now" He said as he hugged her. :We'll think of something"

Pikachu, Winged Kuriboh, and Shippo watched them with a sad expression on their faces. When Shippo turned around and exclaimed "Oh!"

Pikachu and winged Kuriboh turned around and both of them smiled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

They saw the professors invention in a hilltop.

Meanwhile the mob went through the woods.

**We don't like what we don't understand**

**In fact, it scares us**

**And this monster is mysterious at least**

**Bring your guns, bring your knives**

**Save your children and your wives**

**We'll save our village and our lives!**

(The villagers chopped down a tree and picked it up as they walked toward the castle)

**We'll kill the beast!"**

Meanwhile in the castle's library, Kisa watched as Squidward paced back and forth, saying "I knew it! I knew it! It was foolish to get our hopes up."

"Maybe it would have been better if they'd never come at all!" Spongebob said as he crossed his arms.

Kisa gasped and said "Spongebob! You shouldn't say such things!"

Scooby-doo and Pluto started barking as they went over the window.

"What is it Scooby-doo?" Spongebob asked and looked at the others "Could it be?"

"Is it she?" Kisa said asked as they looked over the window. Courage (The cowardly dog) came in and he was scared out of his live.

"Invaders!" Spongebob exclaimed, shocked.

"Intruders!" Squidward exclaimed too.

"Look!" Scooby-doo said as he pointed to Hazel.

"And he's got the mirror!" Kisa said as everyone entered the room.

"And look! The dig destined are with them!" Bloo said. "I knew you couldn't trust them!"

"I don't know Bloo, Maybe their on our side." Mac said.

"If that's the case, then maybe Misaki and the others are locked in the cellar, like in the movie beauty and the beast!" Lilo said in shock.

"If that's the case, they have to pay!" Spongebob said and then he summoned his staff.

"Right, warn the master!" Squidward said as everyone left the room, and he didn't notice it. Sandy and Kisa went to the west wing.

"If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them! Who's with me?" Squidward said as he turned around and saw that Stitch was closing the door.

"Wait for me!" He yelled and ran after them.

Just outside, It began to rain.

"Take whatever booty you can find." Azura said as he and Hazel got off of their horse.

"But remember, the beast is mine!" Hazel said.

Inside, everyone rushed towards the main doors and they began to sing.

Servants: **"Hearts ablaze, banners high**

**We go marching into battle**

**Unafraid although the danger's just increased"**

(Outside)

Mob: "**Raise the flag! Sing the song!**

**Here we come, we're fifty strong!**

**And fifty strong men can't be wrong!**

**Let's kill the beast!"**

They began banging the door with the cut-up tree.

Just by the west wing Kisa and Sandy made it and were standing by the hallway. They entered and were facing the back of Jaden, who changed back into his Slifer red uniform.

"Pardon us, master?" Sandy asked.

"Leave me in peace" He said sadly

"But, sir, the castle's under attack!" Kisa exclaimed.

Outside the mob was still banging the door and chanting "Kill the beast! Kill the beast!"

Inside, the servants tried to block the door, but they weren't doing a very good job at it.

"This isn't working!" Spongebob said, getting frustrated.

"But, Spongebob, we must do something!" Sandy said.

He thought for a moment, and then got a brilliant idea.

"Wait! I know!" He exclaimed

"Huh?" Patrick asked.

"Kill the beast! Kill the beast!" The mob kept on chanting, while they kept on banging on the door.

In the west wing, Jaden continued to stare at the rose.

"What should we do, master?" Kisa asked.

Jaden just sighed sadly and said "I doesn't matter now. Just let them come"

"We can't hold it any longer!" Freddy said as he and his gang tried to keep the doors closed. Not even a Snorlax could help them.

"Plan B." Squidward said. "Hide!"

"What are you, crazy?" Bloo exclaimed.

"We can't let them come in and kill the master!" Tsuzuki said.

"Just do it! We have a plan!" he said.

Tsuzuki smiled and realized what the plan was "What are we waiting for then? An invitation? Let go of the doors and man your hiding places!"

"Right!" Hisoka said.

"Battle stations, men. Get your weapons ready and don't let a single one pass by us, understood?" Squidward instructed.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone said and everyone began to scramble.

Outside the mob was still chanting "Kill the beast! Kill the beast! Kill the beast!"

They finally managed to bust the doors wide open.

--

Sora: (Still in closet) "Interesting chapter, huh?"

Misaki: "Well, that's it for chapter 11. Hope you enjoyed it."

Kisa: "Wonder what Sora is doing right now."

Misaki: "Who knows?"

Sora: (Bursts out the closet with water gun in hand) "I'm right here! Take this!" (Squirts gun and they get hit) "Sora Nanaki, Alive!"

Jaden: (Enters with Jesse) "Hey you guys I was wonder-" (Accidentally gets squirted)

Sora: "Sorry!"

Misaki: "SORA!!"

Sora: (Gulps) "I think I'll leave, scream, and run for my life at the same time." (Looks at watch) "Starting… Now! AHH!" (Runs out)

Misaki: "Come here you!!" (Runs after her)

Kisa: "Well, I think things are back to normal"

Jesse: (Sweatdrops) "Things are always crazy around here."

Kisa: "Oh, that's what I mean about normal"

Jaden: "R&R!"

Three of them: "Ja-Ne!"


	12. Ch 12: Servants VS Villagers

Sora: "Hello people.." (All wet) "How are you doing-A-A-Achoo!"

Kisa: "That's what you get for jumping off the bridge and into the water!" (Puts a towel around her) "Especially when it's raining"

Misaki: "It took the whole fire department to pull ya out."

Sora: "I was trying to get away from-A-A-Achoo! (Sniff) you.."

Misaki: "Just change into dry clothes and go to bed."

Sora: (Sarcastically) "Yes your majesty" (Leaves)

Misaki: "Sora owns nothing, We own nothing, She owns this story, and Please don't sue us cause we are broke"

Kisa: "On with the story!"

--

Chapter 12: Servants V.S Villagers

The villagers finally managed to get through. They were very surprised to find that nobody was there, but in reality the servants were hiding behind some random objects. Some of them poked their heads out and were careful not to be seen, they were observing the passengers pass by.

"Nobody's here?" Hazel said, confused.

"That's really funny." Azura said, confused

"Maybe Misaki was crazy like her father." Marvin said, but he went unheard.

"Search every were. And no stone is left unturned!" Hazel ordered.

Hakkai felt like people were watching their every move. The digdestined, Ash's friends, May's parents, Misty's sisters were behind them. "Steady… Steady…" Takuya (Digimon) whispered to his friends.

"Any moment now.." Tai (Digimon) whispered.

All of a sudden Spongebob popped out and yelled "Everyone!! Battle stations!!"

The lights turned on and everyone jumped out of their hiding spot and attacked the mob.

Bloo and Mac was able to kick Terrance (Fosters home for imaginary friends) in the shin.

"OW! Why you!" He was chasing them, when all of sudden he was knocked out by Eduardo (Fosters home for imaginary friends)

"Thanks Eduardo." Mac said

"Yeah, you saved our butts!" Bloo said. Eduardo smiled and gave them a hug.

"Eduardo.. We can't breath!" Bloo said and Eduardo let go of them.

Boomer (Power puff girls) was about to attack Eduardo, but Blossom had his back covered.

"Get out of my way, Girly!" Boomer said but only succeeded in making Blossom mad.

She used her ice breath on him and he was completely isolated.

Durring the whole battle, Hazel managed to go p the staircase and look for Jaden.

"Take that!" She said as she smiled in triumph.

Buttercup and Bubbles were battling Him (Power puff girls)

Mojo Jojo was seen battling with Agunimon (Digimon)

Outside, Shippo, Pikachu, and Winged Kuriboh had just started the professors invention.

"Yes!" Shippo said as he, Pikachu and Winged Kuriboh sat down in the little seat.

"Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu said in excitement as Winged Kuriboh pulled a string, which made a horn whistle.

"Here we go!" Shippo exclaimed as he, Pikachu and Winged Kuriboh drove the invention to the cellar doors.

"WHOOOO.." Shippo yelled.

Inside the cellar, Bugs looked out the window while Misaki's friends were behind him.

"What the devil?" He said, as he wondered what they were up to. His eyes suddenly widened as he saw that the invention was headed towards them.

"OOOOOO…" Shippo kept on yelling.

"Misaki, Sora, Guys! Look out!" He said as he, Misaki, Sora and the others took cover.

"HOOOOOOO!" Shippo yelled as the invention cut the cellar door to pieces. The invention fell in and made a small explosion. Pikachu had managed to jump out of the invention before it collapsed inside the cellar.

Bugs, Misaki, Sora, and the others got out of their hiding spots and saw that Winged Kuriboh and Shippo were hanging upside down on a spring. Pikachu then jumped inside the cellar and made his way to Ash.

"Pikachu! Your alright!" Ash said as he hugged Pikachu.

"Chaa.." Pikachu squealed.

"Aww, man. You guys have got to try this thing" Shippo said and Winged kuriboh smiled.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Some imaginary friends opened the eggs that Coco (Fosters home for imaginary friends) had laid, and found tomato's in them. They started throw the tomato's at Browser.

Browser got more mad and was about to flame thrower them, but then a voice was heard.

"Up here you Scurvy scum!" The voice said. He looked up and saw that it was Kisa. She had a teapot in her hand, while Mac, Bloo, Coco, and Eduardo had a teacup.

"NOW!" She screamed and They poured the hot tea all over browser, who yelled in pain. Mac, Bloo, Coco, and Eduardo laughed and high-fived each other.

Meanwhile, Hazel kicked open a random door. He looked inside and didn't find anyone. He then continued his search. He didn't notice that he was being followed by Azura, who was instructed to help the others.

Yuzu was seen fighting with Decoe (Sonic X) and Bocoe (Sonic X).

'_Thank god I took karate lessons'_ Karin through as she kicked Decoe. She glared at Bocoe and left, screaming like a little girl.

Meanwhile, Squidward was backing away from Marvin, who was holding a lit torch in front of him. Marvin just laughed evilly.

Spongebob popped out of no were on top of the stair cases, laughing. He had a blue hat on (That was similar to Napoleons hat) and a blue suit on. He looked down and saw that Squidward was in trouble. He rode down the banister of the stairs while he was laughing. He then poked a pair of scissors that he was holding on Marvin's behind. Marvin jumped and yelled in pain.

Meanwhile, Misaki, Bugs, Sora, and the others got on their motorcycle and rode off. They were headed to the castle, and hoping nothing bad happened to anyone.

"Hold on Jaden" Jesse said

"Were on our way" Syrus said.

'_I just hope were aren't too late…'_ Misaki though as she rode with Sango on Kirara. The professor was riding with Sora.

Back at the castle, Minnie was behind held by Pete (Mickey mouse), who was trying to kiss her. Mickey saw this and gasped.

"Mickey! Please help me!" She shouted.

"Hold on Minnie!" Mickey said and then summoned his key blade and pointed it to Pete's bottom. "Fire!" He shouted, then all of a sudden Pete yelled in pain and ran off. He had accidentally thrown Minnie, But Mickey caught her in time.

"Thank you so much Mickey." Minnie said.

Pluto, Scooby-doo, Courage, and Scooby-doo were being chased by Marvin and Katz (Courage the cowardly dog) They were cornered in the kitchen. All of a sudden the drawers opened and a bunch of knifes popped up. The stove set ablaze and Touya was seen with ten knives (Five in each hand) in hands. He laughed manically. Marvin and Katz screamed and ran out the kitchen.

"Thank you Touya!" Scooby-doo said and Touya smiled at him.

The mob then started to run away and the servants started to cheer.

"And Stay Out!" Squidward and then all of a sudden got kissed in the check by Spongebob. He then glared at him and gave him a small slap.

--

Sora: "That's the 12th chapter"

Kisa: "All better?"

Sora: "Yes!"

Misaki: "R&R!"

Three of them: "Ja-Ne!"


	13. Ch 13: Jaden VS Hazel

Sora: "Hey there! Sorry about the wait. I'm just a little busy and getting nervous about entering a new school"

Misaki: "You don't have to be nervous"

Kisa: "Yeah, just think of it as your old school, but it's far away, you won't have your old friends, people might be jerks and it's a big campus"

Sora: (Sweetdrop) "That makes me feel so calm"

Misaki: "Anyways, Sora owns nothing, she owns this story, please don't sue us because we are broke"

Kisa and Sora: "On with the story!"

--

Chapter 13: Jaden V.S Hazel

Meanwhile in the west wing, Jaden was sitting down on a bench, sadness in his eyes. Hazel then entered the room and saw that he was sitting down in big disappointment. He got out a ninja star out. Jaden gave him a sad look and turned away. Hazel, without any compassion, just threw the ninja star at him. The ninja star made it to his back. Jaden let out a yell of pain, but then all of a sudden Hazel shoved him at the window. Hazel laughed evilly and kicked Jaden again as he was trying to get up. By now he was by the edge and Hazel followed him.

"Get up!" Hazel yelled at him but he was completely ignored. Hazel kicked him again and yelled "Get up!"

"What's the matter beast?" Hazel asked angrily, chuckled evilly and asked sarcastically "Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

Jaden just looked at him sadly and then looked away. Hazel then picked up a big object and walked over to Jaden, who was just lying down, but then he heard a familiar voice.

"No!" The voiced yelled

He looked down and saw Misaki and Sora, who were on Ricky. Next to them was their father, who was riding with Ace. The rest were behind them.

"Misaki…" He said

"No! Hazel! Don't!!" She yelled at Hazel.

"Jaden!" Jesse, Alexis, Blair, Syrus, Aster, Zane, Jim, Bastion, Chazz, Axel, and Sora yelled at the same time as they saw that Hazel was holding up an object, and looked like he was about to kill him.

Hazel was about to smack the object in Jaden's head, but then he had caught it, by the look in Hazel's face, he was surprised.

"Come on Sora, We need to get inside." Misaki said.

Rick burst open the doors and the rest got out of their motorcycle and followed Misaki, who was running up the stairs to help Jaden. Sora then saw that Kisa was alright and hugged her, Kisa just looked shocked.

"I'm so glad your safe.." She whispered to her.

"Why?" She asked her.

"Because the necklace your wearing belonged to my Lo-" She was interrupted by Ayumu.

"Sora! Hurry up!" He told her and she nodded and followed him.

'could it be?' she thought.

The battle kept on going on the roof. Hazel kept swinging but every time Jaden dodged it. Hazel accidentally slipped and Jaden lunged for him.

Meanwhile, Misaki, Sora, and her friends were running up the stairs to the west wing.

Back to the roof, Hazel just kicked Jaden off of him. Hazel saw a monster and hit the head with the object, only to find that it was a gargoyle.

"Come on out and fight! Hazel yelled as he walked around, looking for his victim.

"Were you in love with her, beast!?" He yelled "Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?!"

Jaden had heard enough and was about to attack him from behind, but Hazel swung the object his way. He was fortunate that he dodged every single swing that came to him.

"It's over, beast!" Hazel yelled at him. "Misaki is mine!!"

This made Jaden mad. "She doesn't belong to anyone!" He yelled and then got a special card out.

"I summon Elemental Hero Neos!" He said as the duel monster appeared. Elemental Hero Neos attacked him and then got him by the neck and was holding him at the edge of the castle. If Neos will let go of him, Hazel will fall to his doom.

"Let me go! Let me go! Please, don't hurt me!" Hazel began to beg. "I'll do anything! Anything!"

Lightning flashed behind them.

Jaden had angry look in his face, but then melted away into a compassionate face. Neos then pulled Hazel back to safety. "Get out!" Jaden threatened. Neos disappeared and Hazel dropped to the roof.

"Jaden!" Misaki's voice called. He turned around and smiled when he saw her, Sora, and their friends.

"Misaki? Guys?" He said. He started to climb from platform to platform. He walked up to his friends as Hazel watched him. He looked down at his belt and then smiled evilly.

"Misaki?" Jaden wondered as Misaki held out her head. He took her hand and she pulled him near her.

"You came back" He said, smiling to Misaki. Both of them looked at each other's eyes with passion. Sora and the others smiled, but then Sora, Syrus, Blair, Jesse, Alexis, Chazz, Jim, Bastion, and Axel eyes widened and yelled in unison "Watch out! Behind you!"

"What?" He asked.

All of a sudden Jaden was stabbed form behind and he yelled in pain.

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled.

Misaki gasped and saw behind him, It was Hazel with a crazy look in his eyes. In his hand was a dagger, blood dripping from it.

"Hazel!" A voice yelled, and sounded really mad. Before Hazel knew it he was punched in the face by Sora.

"How dare you, you Monster!" She yelled and then got the key blade from Mickey. "Fire!" She yelled and the dagger burned up. He was forced to let go of his dagger.

"Oh no!" He yelled as the knife fell from the roof.

"Now!" She said to Jaden and he nodded. He punched him in the face, loosing his grip and fell to his doom.

"Hazel!" A voice was heard and all of a sudden Azura appeared. He ran off to catch him but ended up jumping out of the roof. He was about to fall, when all of a sudden a hand got a hold of his. He looked up and saw it was Sora.

"Azura! You fool!" She said as she tried to pull him in but couldn't.

"Why are you trying to save me? I was with Hazel and you still want to help me?" He asked her in surprise.

"You only did that because you were his friend. Besides, You didn't do anything as horrible as he did." She said as she was trying to pull him in, but was losing her grip. He looked at her shocked, and then smiled.

"Thank" He said "But Hazel is my best pal, and I have to go were ever he goes"

He then forced her to let go of him. She accidentally let go of him. He was seen smiling, a single teardrop fell from his face before he was completely gone.

Spongebob, Kisa, Sandy, Mickey, Minnie, Squidward, and Patrick ran into everybody and then saw that Jaden was badly injured. They all looked shocked.

Misaki laid Jaden on the balcony. She put her hand on his face, and he opened his eyes, to see that she was right there in front of him.

"You came back.." He struggled to say.

"Of course I came back" She said "I couldn't let them-"

She stopped and then said "Oh, This is all my fault. If I'd gotten here sooner-"

"Maybe -it's better- it's better this way" He said in pain.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be alright." She said and he coughed a bit. "Were together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see"

He smiled and put his hand on her check "At least… I got to see you…one last time… and everybody else…"

Misaki smiled as a tear went down her check. She then felt that his hand had dropped. Jaden closed his eyes, motionless. Misaki gasped in shock, clasping her hand over her mouth. She just didn't believe this was happening.

"No, No!" She said "Please… Please! Please don't leave me, Jaden!"

She buried her face in his chest and began to cry. She then said "I love you"

After she said this, the last petal from the rose fell. Spongebob, Patrick, Mickey, Minnie, Squidward, Sandy and Kisa watched this and turned away, sadly. The girls began to cry, while the boys just looked down the floor, sadly. Their hands turned into fists and were shaking them with anger.

--

Sora: "And that's were I cut it off"

Misaki: "Why?"

Sora: "Because, I don't want to say good-bye to my audience yet!"

Kisa: (Sweatdrop) "O..kay?"

Sora: "R&R people! And also remember, School is very boring"

Kisa: "But not to those who enjoy it"

Sora: "Point taken."

Three of them: "Ja-Ne!"


	14. Ch 14: Transformation and a Happy ending

Sora: "Hey there people!"

Misaki: "Well, here's the last chapter."

Kisa: "Hope that you enjoy it, and hope that you leave a review"

Sora: "NO! I don't want to say good-bye to my audience!"

Misaki: (Puts Sora in a closet and locks it with a lock) "Sorry about that"

Kisa: "On with the story!"

--

Chapter 14: The Transformation and a Happy ending

The only noise you could have heard was the rain coming down and the cries of Misaki and her friends. Misaki's face was still buried in his chest and she was still crying her eyes out. All of a sudden, the rain began to sparkle and Jaden was covered in fog. Misaki stopped crying and backed away a few feet. She just sat there, amazed of what was happening. Everybody else also stopped crying and also looked amazed. He was begin lifted by magic.

By the window, Kisa, Sandy, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mickey, and Minnie stopped their grieving and watched with awe.

As he was floating in mid-air, Jaden was begin covered with his own cloak. His hands then glowed a yellow-golden color. Then he glowed every were. His hood came down and covered his entire face. He landed safely on the ground and just laid there, motionless. Misaki walked over to the figure, but then backed up when the figure began to move.

The figure, who still had the hood on, looked at his hands and then turned to face Misaki. Misaki then gasped in surprise as he put his hood down and revealed his face. He looked at the others, who also looked at him in shock.

Sora and the others smiled, they knew that he had returned to his normal self again. Misaki was still unsure that this was the person she knew.

"M-Misaki?" He asked and took her hand. "It's me."

Misaki looked at him and examined him. Her eyes then went wide as she remember the portrait that she and the others had seen.

"It is you!" She exclaimed happily. They looked at each other in the eyes and then kissed. A firework circled around them and then went up into the sky. The sparks landed on the castle and started to change everything. (A/N: Castle oblivion changed into Disney land castle) The dead roots on the castle, turned into green and healthy ones. Flowers were on them and made the castle look more beautiful.

Kisa, Squidward, and Spongebob were running up to Misaki and Jaden. All of a sudden Spongebob changed to man that had yellow blonde hair, blue eyes, a white tuxedo, and white dressing shoes.

"Spongebob!" Jaden exclaimed happily as Spongebob smiled.

Squidward then turned into a man in his 25 that had blue hair, black eyes, a light blue tuxedo, and light blue dress shoes.

"Squidward!" He exclaimed again and Squidward smiled.

Kisa's uniform changed into a yellow dress. (A/N: It's like Namine's dress, but it is yellow)

"Kisa!" He said as she turned to him.

Sandy changed into a teenage girl that had long brown hair, light-brown eyes, and a maidens uniform.

Patrick changed into a man that had pink hair, Black eyes, A Pink tuxedo, and pink dressing shoes.

Mickey had his knight clothing (In the three musketeers) and Minnie had her pink dress (In the movie the three musketeers)

"Patrick! Guys!! Look at us!" Jaden said as he hugged them all.

"Momma! Momma!" Shippo said as he was seen riding on Pluto. Pluto's collar was changed into one that were covered with blue sapphires. Shippo turned into a boy, that had light-brown hair, green clear eyes, a red t-shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Kisa picked him up and said as she hugged him "Oh, my goodness!"

Mickey was seen dancing with Minnie and said "Were all free!"

Sora smiled as she saw that Misaki was very happy, but then she became sad.

'Misaki? What will happen to you now? We don't want you to leave us, but we want you to be happy' She said as she saw them. All of a sudden she's looking at this rose that was in front of her.

'Huh?' she thought and got a hold of the rose. Then she saw that It was Jesse was giving it to her. He smiled at her and her sad face turned into happy and joy.

"Thank you" She said as she looked at the rose. Then she kissed Jesse. He turned and blushed. She let out a small giggle and then got a hold of his hand. Both of them then looked at each other and smiled.

"It is a miracle!" Jaden said as he picked up Misaki and twirled her around

Before you knew it they were back in the ballroom, Everyone from the palace and everyone from the village (Except the evil people, Hazel and Azura) gathered there. Misaki and Jaden smiled at each other. They were wearing the same thing they wore from the previous night (Except their masks). The two kissed and started to dance.

Mickey, who was watching the two, sighed and said "Ah, Love"

"Yoo-ho, Mickey!" A female voice was heard. He turned around saw that it was Minnie. He smiled devilishly and walked over to her. He passed by Spongebob, who was giving him a weird look. He was about to leave, but then Squidward stopped him.

"Spongebob, what do you say we let bygones be bygones?" Squidwards asked as they shock hands.

"Of course. I told ya she'd break the spell" Spongebob said he let out a small chuckle.

Squidward chuckled and said "Actually, I believe I told you"

"No, I told you" Spongebob said, Squidward was getting a bit angry.

"You did not, you pea brain!" He said as he shoved Spongebob two feet away from him.

"En garde you… you over grown hot headed moron!" Spongebob said as he got out a hand glove from his pocket and slapped Squidward with it. They began to fight, but then Patrick and Sandy stopped them.

"C'mon guys! This is a magical and momentous time!" Patrick said as he looked over to the dancing couple.

"Yeah, What romantic place can you ask for other than Disney?" Sandy said. Spongebob and Squidward then calmed themselves down and just looked at the dancing couple, smiling.

Sora when over to Kisa, but all of a sudden she was hugged by her. Kisa then smiled and said "I get it now. Your dad told me the whole story… My mother… was actually your mother too… so that means… you and Misaki are my sisters."

"That's right. Mother never intended to give you away, It's just back then we were poor, and couldn't afford the required items for you, so she left you here. She knew you'd live a better life here. After a few months, Mother left to a huge trip somewhere" Sora said as Kisa looked sad, Sora smiled and then said "But I'm sure she thinks about us all the time"

"Did someone mention me?" A female voice was heard. The girls turned around and saw Lola Bunny. They smiled and hugged her as they cried tears of joy.

"I'm so sorry for being late." She said and the girls wiped their tears away and let out a small chuckle.

Shippo then jumped on Sora and said "So, does that mean you're my Auntie?"

Sora laughed and so did Bugs and Lola. Shippo then got off of Sora and was picked up by Kisa. They watched Misaki and Jaden dance. Bugs and Lola wiped their tears away with a tissue.

"Momma?" Shippo asked "Is Auntie Misaki and Jaden gonna live happily ever after?"

"Of course, Shippo." Kisa said "Just like in all the fairy tales"

Shippo smiled and then asked "Do I still have to sleep in that baby crib?"

Bugs, Lola, Sora, and their friends laughed, and everyone began to sing.

Everyone:** "Certain as the sun**

**Rising in the east**

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the beast"**

(Miskai and Jaden kiss one more time)

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the beast!"**

--

Sora: (Still in closet) "That's all folks!"

Misaki: "We hope you enjoyed it"

Kisa: "Misaki we should go. Everyone is waiting for us at the arcade"

Misakai: "Oh, okay."

Kisa and Misaki: "Sayonara!" (Leave and turn lights off)

Sora: "Guys? Hello? Anyone? I want to go to the arcade! I want to play fosse ball !" (Starts to hit the Closet door) "Guys! There's not a single bathroom in this closet!" (Sighs) "Sayonara…"


End file.
